Nuestro encuentro es inevitable
by Loup Pavot
Summary: Es el primer fic que hago, no me maten:T La historia transcurre cuando nuestros personajes favoritos tiene 14 años, pero ¿quien es ella? Una chica misteriosa de ojos color amatista y larga cabellera rubia proveniente de Londres ¿que hace en Tomoeda? ¿o que busca? facil ella busca a Shaoran Li y a las cartas Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos:D primero que nada este es mi primer fic, así que no me maten. Bueno cree este fic porque en un página (Clamp Hitsuzen) lanzaron una convocatoria y yo dije oh que interesante y bueno he me aquí:D Debo aclarar que este va a ser un crossover de todos los animes/mangas que leído (no son muchos no se alarmen) pero en especial se tratara de Sakura Card Captor, siempre que aparezca un personaje de un otra obra tratare de poner una señal para que al final lo puedan identificar, creo que esas son todas las explicaciones, mmmm ah también hay personajes que yo cree, así que no los odien, en fin disfruten el fic;)

A propósito si esperan SakuraxShaoran se han equivocado de fic:v bueno si va a haber escenas de ellos pero no va estar tan concentrado en su amor, a mí me gustan esas historias pero la mía no va a ser así:/

Disclaimer: (sabrá Dios si así se escribe xd) La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Clamp:D 

Un nuevo inicio

-Recuerda cuál es tu objetivo, lo tienes claro ¿no?- Escucho las palabras de mi abuelo al ponerse a un lado mío.  
-Si- Contesto fríamente.  
-Muy bien es momento de cumplirlo- Me da una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que hace que me duela y me mueva de mi lugar.  
Salgo de mi casa y camino por las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, un lugar muy bonito y pacifico; con los pocos habitantes que conozco sé que son buenos, se respira calma, un aire de libertad. Una ciudad que apenas conozco y me agrada, bueno creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que estar encerrada.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a un edificio grande de color gris, veo otros dos edificios que supongo son la primaria y la preparatoria no les tomo importancia y sigo con mi camino, al entrar por la reja veo que no hay estudiante alguno, pues claro la campana de entrada ya ha sonado. Entro al edificio y me dirijo a una de las oficinas, ahí hablo con una de las secretarias para informarle mi traslado.  
-Entonces dígame ¿De qué escuela viene?-  
-Del Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres1- Contesto sin más.  
-Vaya, es extranjera- Dicho esto ella se dedica a observarme. –Se ve que no es de aquí- Dice ¿riéndose?, ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? ¿Cree que porque soy rubia no soy japonesa? Tan solo la miro con cara de pocos amigos y ella sabe y entiende que hizo un comentario estúpido. –Disculpe mi comentario- Dice mientas teclea.  
-No hay problema- Suspiro. –No parezco japonesa porque mi madre era de Francia- Explico, no es como si lo tuviera que hacer, pero me siento culpable, no sé ni porque me siento así, mugre generosidad.  
-Ya veo- Habla más calmada. Desde la ventilla puedo ver como la impresora saca la papeleta, ella la recoge, la sella y la firma. –Toma- Me la entrega. –Con esto ya eres una alumna oficial, entrégaselo al profesor Terada, él se encuentra en el salón 2-D-  
-Gracias- Me despido y camino poco a poco; subo por las escaleras y doy vuelta a la izquierda, veo los salones 2-A, 2-B, 2-C y finalmente el 2-D, tomo un poco de aire y toco la puerta; me responde una voz desde el otro lado de puerta y esta me dice que pase, tomo aire de nuevo y deslizo la puerta poco a poco. Me cruzo con la mirada del profesor; sus ojos color café oscuro, su cabello castaño claro peinado hacia arriba y su traje azul. Él se sorprende al verme y camina hasta la puerta, yo doy unos pasos hacia atrás, el profesor quede frente a mí y cierra la puerta.  
-Tu eres la nueva estudiante ¿cierto?- Dice amablemente.  
-Si- Digo un poco nerviosa, después de todo no hablo con muchos hombres; en el colegio había monjas y básicamente hablar con un hombre era pecado, si soy una pecadora pero ellos eran los únicos que me trataban bien, las chicas eran unas engreídas de lo peor, creo que estar encerrada ahí desde los 8 años me ha comenzado a afectar.  
-Vamos, no te sientas nerviosa- Pone su mano en mi hombro. –Ya verás que todos se llevaran bien- Muestra una sonrisa alegre y yo me quedo un tanto embobada por ello, regreso en mí y le muestro la papeleta.  
-Me dijeron que le tenía que dar esto- Se la entrego y él la lee.  
-Muy bien, es hora de entrar- Da la vuelta y entra al salón, se escucha que todos guardan silencio y él comienza a escribir con el gis. –Ya puedes entrar- Habla fuerte para que yo lo escuche. Entro y camino despacito para pararme en medio del pizarrón. –Su nombre es Naomi Matskuya- Levanto la mirada y veo a mis compañeros de clase, hombres y mujeres en el mismo salón, Dios si la hermana Gray2 viera esto seguro se desmayaría. –Ella viene de Londres, espero que se lleven bien- Yo saludo porque así me enseñaron en el colegio. –Muy bien ¿Dónde te sentaras?... Ahí detrás de Yamazaki, vamos levanta la mano- Un chico de cabello café oscuro y ojos… un momento ¿están cerrados? ¿Cómo rayos ve? Bueno no importa, él levanta la mano. –Ve a tu asiento- Camino hasta mi lugar y el mismo chico de levanta.  
-Mucho gusto- extiende su brazo y nos saludamos. –Mi nombre es Takashi Yamazaki, este es tu asiento- Me muestra la banca, le agradezco, bajo mi mochila y la cuelgo para finalmente sentarme.

La clase termina y empieza otra de japonés, tomo los apuntes como todos los demás, anoto los kanjis, hace mucho que no escribo en japonés; me pongo a pensar y me doy cuenta que pase mucho tiempo fuera de casa pero luego recuerdo que no estoy aquí porque mi familia me quiera aquí, yo estoy aquí porque tengo que cumplir con el acuerdo.

La clase termina y veo que un grupo de estudiantes se forma frente a mí.  
-Tu nombre es japonés ¿Eres de aquí?- Pregunta un chica de cabello castaño corto y de mirada amable, yo asiento a su pregunta.  
-Yo soy de Hokkaido para ser exactos-  
-Ya veo- Habla ella. –Oh! Disculpa por no presentarme mi nombre es Rika Sasaki, espero que nos llevemos bien-  
Veo entrar a otro maestro, toma la lista de asistencia y levanto mi mano para informar que soy nueva, anota mi nombre y sigue la clase. Empieza a hablar de la historia de Japón, no es que no me guste mi país pero la historia me es muy aburrida; me pongo a dibujar en mi cuaderno, estoy tan concentrada en ello que, cuando me doy cuenta el profesor esta frente a mí.  
-Señorita Matskuya, nos podría decir en que me quede- Rayos no me di cuenta que estaba frente a mí. Me paro y comienzo a hablar; si quizás la historia se me hace aburrida pero eso no quiere decir que no me la sepa, después de todo mi familia es una de las más antiguas de todo Japón, es elemental que yo sepa de historia. Al terminar de hablar él muestra una cara de satisfacción. –Nunca hay que subestimar a los ingleses- Ríe un poco y se pone a caminar.  
-Pero soy japonesa- Le digo y me siento.

Transcurren otras dos clases que son la de química, la impartio un profesor anciano pero gracioso, llevaba puesta una corbata de aliens, él explica bien la clase; no me gusta mucho química pero por primera vez en mi vida logro comprenderla. La otra fue la clase de física y la impartió otro profesor anciano, comenzó a hablar de la gravedad e hizo una demostración con una abeja, eso fue divertido y extraño.

Toca el timbre para el descanso, me levanto y Rika me habla.  
-¿No quieres estar con nosotras?- Pregunta amablemente.  
-Discúlpame, pero me gustaría caminar por toda la escuela sola- Le hablo de la misma manera y ella asiente.  
Salgo del salón y camino por el pasillo, me detengo al pasar por el salón 2-B, siento un poder extraño pero no le tomo importancia, salgo del edificio y veo cada árbol que está lleno de vida. Camino y llego a un lugar apartado donde hay aún más árboles, toco a uno de ellos y me dice que sienten muy solo pues casi nadie va ahí.  
-No te preocupes- Le respondo, comienzo a treparlo y cuando lo hago recuerdo los días del colegio, me siento en una de sus ramas y recuerdo una canción que escuche al llegar a Tokio, antes de subir al tren para llegar a Tomoeda, pase por un parque y vi a una chica hermosa de grades ojos color miel y cabello castaño largo, cantaba como un ángel aunque es una lástima que ella no esta viva.  
Trato de recordar de letra la cual hablaba sobre alegrías, tristezas, árboles y amaneceres, tarareo para recordar y cuando al fin la recuerdo comienzo a cantar.

 _Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hiogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kikameko  
Asu ni furu ame  
Mado wo tozasu  
hi ni mo  
mune ni afureru  
hikari wa  
kumo no ue  
Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete daite airuiteiru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te wo  
Tsuyoku  
Tsunagu  
mono_

Toco de nuevo al árbol y el me agradece por la bella canción, bajo de un brinco y al caer sacudo mi falda, levanto la mirada y veo a un chico de ojos ámbar, cabellos castaño y de mirada seria; lo sigo viendo y un recuerdo viene a mi mente. Es él, lo recuerdo claramente, han pasado 6 años pero sigue igual. Te he encontrado Shaoran Li.

 **Notas de autora**

Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les allá gustado y si no pues sigan leyendo porque el segundo capítulo va estar intenso, eso ténganlo por seguro. Naomi Matskuya es un personaje que yo invente así que si tienen algún problema con ella yo la respaldoB) ok no._.

Referencias:D  
1y2: Ambas son de Candy Candy es el colegio en donde estudio ella y la directora del Colegio la hermana Gray (coff coff cara dura coff coff)  
La canción que canto Naomi es la de Kobato (obra de clamp) ay por si quieren escuchar, esta bonita:D

Disculpen si no es compresible la lectura, es el primer fic que hago (no digo historia porque ya tengo 2B)) y no sé estaba nerviosa al escribirla pero en fin.  
Dudas, quejas o comentarios son aceptados, en serio comenten algo en otra página que tengo no comentan ni papa entonces no estoy segura si les gusta o no, con un simple saludo o crítica constructiva basta, nos leemos hasta el otro capítulo. Bye! Bye!

 _ **Nadeshko Matskuya.**_


	2. Cap 2 Hablando con el enemigo

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP;)  
Cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga que sea mencionado o aparezca será mencionado al final.

Hablando con el "enemigo"

Me quedo petrificada al verlo, es él; después de tanto tiempo lo vuelvo a ver, no sé porque pero me dan ganas de perderme en sus brazo pero luego recuerdo que, él no lo sabe, posiblemente no me recuerde y para rematar tiene novia.

Camino y paso a un lado de él, al hacerlo siento el mismo poder que estaba en el salón 2-B; esa sensación de poder y fuerza, la magia que él posee; aunque la oculte yo la puedo notar. Avanzo hasta dejarlo, cuando volteo veo a una chica de cabello castaño claro corto y delgada, estoy apartada de ellos pero desde aquí veo como ambos sonríen, ella lo toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar así tomados de las manos y riendo, siento un punzada y vuelvo a mis pensamientos, y veo fijamente a ella ¿cuál era su nombre? Bueno no lo recuerdo muy bien pero no importa cuál sea, después de todo es mejor conocida como la elegida de las cartas Clow.

Llego al salón y me siento en mi lugar de repente veo como el chico de los ojos cerrados se me acerca.  
-Matskuya-san, es momento de que te hable del servicio-  
-¿Del servicio?- Pregunto muy confundida pues no sé qué significa.  
-Si, en el servicio tienes que limpiar el pizarrón, poner la fecha, cambiar las flores, barrer el salón, cantar y bailar en el descanso-  
-¿Cantar y bailar?- Digo aún más extrañada.  
-Si ¿por qué no empezamos a practicar?- Él comienza a moverse de una manera extraña y yo lo sigo, de repente una chica se acerca a él.  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho ¡QUE DEJES DE DECIR TUS MENTIRAS!- Agarra su cuello y comienza a ¿estrangularlo? Él por su parte solo ríe y me sigue hablando. –Disculpalo por favor- Ella se inclina.  
-No, no es necesario que te disculpes- Le digo muy amablemente.  
-Mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara mucho gusto- Extiende su mano y las estrechamos.  
-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Naomi Matskuya-  
-¿Eres nueva Matskuya-san?  
-Si pero no me llames Matskuya, puedes llamarme Naomi- Le digo pues aquel apellido que da autoridad no me gusta pero tampoco lo odio, simplemente yo no pertenezco a esa familia y ellos nunca me aceptarían o mejor dicho él no me aceptaría.  
-En tal caso llámame Chiharu. A propósito, no creas mucho en las palabras de Yamazaki- Me dice en voz baja mientras él habla con otros chicos. –Suelen ser mentiras-  
-Ya veo- Contesto un poco calmada.  
Nos sentamos y continúan las clases; pasa la clase de matemáticas, lectura y cultura general, entiendo cada una de ellas aunque es un poco difícil. Al timbrar veo que todos se levantan y salen.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?- Le pregunto a Yamazaki.  
-Vamos a cazar fantasmas, pues han estado atormentando los baños-  
-Pero yo no si…- Mis palabras son interrumpidas al ver cómo llega Chiharu a regañar a Yamazaki.  
-Vamos a la actividad deportiva- Dice ya más calmada.  
Caminamos los tres y al sentir la magia de Shaoran me detengo.  
-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta ella.  
-No es nada- Contesto y caminamos hasta llegar al patio, ahí Yamazaki se despide de nosotras.

Espero a Chiharu que se está cambiando y mientras espero escucho a unas chicas.  
-¿Qué es lo que hizo él en el descanso?- Dice una de ellas que al parecer tiene la voz aguda.  
-Tan solo camino con Kinomoto- Le contesto otra.  
-Esa maldita- Dice otra voz más grave que las anteriores y al parecer se escucha furiosa. -¿Qué es lo que le?-  
Me da curiosidad la conversación que llevan estas chicas así que me acerco para escuchar mejor.  
-Quien sabe, es una inútil, no sabe hacer nada, salvo mover esos estúpidos pompones- Contesta la chica de voz aguda.  
La plática sigue en la cual se dedican a albar a Shaoran y hablar mal de Kinomoto; de repente siento como vibra mi celular y acto seguido comienza a sonar la música, lo apago y escucho los pasos de ellas que se acercan a mí.

-¿Nos estabas escuhando?- Pregunta la chica de voz grave, es delgada y plana, y tiene su cabello negro sujetado con un listón.  
-Yo…- Respondo un tanto nerviosa, pues si las estaba escuchando pero no se los iba a decir directamente. -¿Eres la nueva verdad?- Habla de nuevo mientras sus otras dos amigas comienzas a acorralarme. –Te diré las reglas rubiecita- Dicho esto ella agarra parte de mi cabello y juega con él.  
-Nunca debes de meterte con nosotras o la pasaras mal- Jala mi cabello y todas comienzan a reír.  
-¿Qué pasa, no vas a decir nada?- Habla con superioridad ¿Qué por qué no le respondo? Fácil, no quiero involucrarme con ellas. -¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Idiota- Su burlan y yo la agarro del cuello.  
-Primero a mí nadie me dice idiota- Le digo seriamente y pongo más fuerza en mi mano. –Segundo no me interesan tus reglas- Ahora la pongo contra la pared. –Tercero quien se meta conmigo las pasara realmente mal- Pongo más fuerza en mi mano y la suelto. Dios no quería hacerlo, se me salió el lado Matskuya pero ella era desesperante.

Vuelvo a donde Chiharu y ella ya no está, camino para salir de los vestidores y veo a la mayoría de mi clase reunidos en el centro. Me acerco a ellos y la profesora me habla.  
-¿Y su uniforme?- Habla seriamente.  
-No tengo- Contesto.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Ella es nueva- Habla ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si Rika.  
-Ya veo- La maestra me analiza de pies a cabeza. –No podrás hacer ejercicio así que puedes marcharte- Yo asiento y me alejo de ahí, entro al edificio y subo por las escaleras. Escucho que unos estudiantes bajan y sin querer choco con unos de ellos.  
-Discúlpame- Le digo y me inclino.  
-No hay problema- Dice él sin tomarle importancia a mi palabras. Levanto la mirada y me cruzo con sus ojos color ámbar; nuestras miradas chocan y así se mantienen por un rato hasta que alguien le habla.  
-Shaoran-kun debemos bajar- Le habla una chica de voz dulce y amable. Lo toma del brazo y ambos bajan juntos. Así es, ella es su novia pero me pregunto ¿por qué hablaran mal de ella? No se ve que sea mala.  
Camino hasta llegar al salón, tomo mi mochila y salgo de ahí. Ahora me pongo a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela, camino por cada uno de ellos hasta que en un salón veo un piano. Entro a ese salón y aprecio cada parte del piano. Siempre he querido uno pero papá siempre de niega. Me siento en el banco; suspiro y pongo mis manos en la teclas, comienzo a tocar una y mis manos me guían para seguir tocando, Presto Agitato es lo que interpreto, me pierdo de le melodía, toco con cada uno de mis sentimientos, alegría, tristeza, odio, rencor, cada uno me guía al compás de la música; cuando termino escucho unos aplausos, volteo y lo que encuentro es a él que esta parada en la entrada.  
-El destino se empeña a juntarnos- Habla él acercándose a mí. Dios su voz a cambiado, bueno creo que es lo más normal pero bueno en mi opinión se escucha más sensual.  
-Opino lo mismo- Hablo fríamente, no me debo emocionar tanto pero noto algo extraño ¿Dónde se supone que esta su novia?  
-Tocas muy bien, diría excelente- Pone una de sus manos en el piano.  
-Gracias- Contesto más feliz, bueno me gusta que me alaben en algo que se hacer.  
-Nunca te he visto antes ¿puedo saber tu nombre?- Pregunta con una ¿sonrisa? Dios jamás imagine verlo sonreír, se ve tan… Tan guapo. Me tengo que calmar.  
-Claro, solo si yo puedo saber el tuyo- Hablo ya más seria ignorando que él sigue sonriendo.  
-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li-  
-El mío es Naomi Matskuya- Le sonrío y él sorprende.  
-¿Matskuya? Me es familiar ese apellido- Cuando escucho sus palabras la voz de mi abuelo rezumba en mi cabeza, me dice que lo haga, que se lo diga, pienso en ello y no me aguanto las ganas así que comienzo a hablar.  
-Claro que te es familiar, después de todo soy tu prometida- Le escupo las palabras y me quito los lentes, ámbar y morado, nuestras miradas chocan pero son nuevamente interrumpidas por la misma voz de antes.  
-¿Qué?- Ambos volteamos para ver quién es la dueña de esa voz que se quiebra, y efectivamente es su novia, la elegida por las cartas Clow.  
-Lo que escuchaste- Le digo seriamente mientras me acerco a Shaoran. –Él es mí prometido- _"Tienes que separarlo de ella cueste lo que cueste"_ Esas palabras hacen eco en mi mente y sin penarlo le planto un beso en la mejilla.  
-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Él me empuja y se limpia la mejilla.  
-¿Por qué dice que es tu prometida Shaoran-kun?- Ella habla temblando mientras que él camina para abrazarla, ¿qué rayos hice? Malditos impulsos que tengo. Pero aun así estos se animan a seguir y yo no me niego.  
-Esa es la verdad- Le digo mientras me recargo en el piano. –Acéptala- Miro hacia esos ojos verdes que parecen esmeraldas.  
-¿Por qué dices ser mi "prometida"? Ni siquiera te conozco- Él dice mientras suelta a su novia.  
-Qué mala memoria tienes- Me acerco a él y le pongo un dedo en su frente. –Quizás esto te refresque la memoria- Le lanzo una pequeña descarga para que él lo recuerde, el día en que nos conocimos. Shaoran grita y ella se preocupa.  
-Pero tú- Da unos pasos hacia atrás y me señala. –Te llamabas Ming ue Wong- Yo simplemente río.  
-Ming ue Wong, Anju Higurashi, Kokoro Keizu- Hablo mirándolo a los ojos, veo como tiembla su mirada y siento una sensación ¿placentera? Al verlos y sentir como tiemblan. –Todos esos son mis nombres pero al final soy Nadeshko Azumi Oyuki Matskuya Iriya o abreviado Naomi Matskuya-  
-Jamás acepte ser tu "prometido"- Él me mira y después a su novia como señal para asegurarle sus palabras.  
-No importa si aceptaste o no- Río. Algo dentro de mí me dice que debo parar que yo no soy así.  
-Fue decidido desde hace mucho tiempo, además tu madre y el consejo lo aprueban- Los veo fijamente, aquella voz insiste en que pare pero otra me dice que no me detenga que continúe.  
-¿Mi madre? Pero ella y yo hicimos un trato para que no me comprometieran-  
-Shaoran- Me acerco a él. -¿En verdad crees que dejarían libre al heredero del clan Li?- Tomo su cara con mis manos. –Además el trato constaba en que te hacías dueño de las cartas pero- Lo suelto. –Fallaste ¿no es verdad?- Ahora me pongo frente a su novia.  
-¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia de las cartas Sakura?- ¿Sakura? Oh! Si claro, al ser cambiadas de dueño también cambian de nombre.  
-No se han dado cuenta ¿cierto?-Pregunto y ello sin comprenderlo se voltean a ver.  
-Cuenta ¿De qué?- Habla él.  
-Que yo poseo magia al igual que ustedes- Hablo y me siento frente al piano.  
-Pero… Yo no siento ninguna presencia- Dice ella tímidamente.  
-Es porque está protegida pero eso lo solucionaremos pronto- Toco una nota alta en el piano y con ello las ondas de magia y poder espiritual se liberan.  
-Tu magia…- Dicen ambos.  
-Es fuerte ¿no?- Me acerco a ellos pero solo veo a ella. –Tengo que decirte que también soy una card captor- Ella se sorprende y me mira fijamente. –Por lo consiguiente busco las cartas- La abrazo y le empiezo a susurrar al oído. –Así que comienza a preocuparte porque me hare dueña ellas- Me aparto y camino hasta la entrada. –Fue un placer hablar con ustedes- Me doy la vuelta y doy unos pasos. –Hasta pronto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto- Me despido con la mano. No doy ni un paso cuando mi vista comienza a nublarse, doy una pisada y finalmente caigo al piso.

 **Notas de autora**

Hola chicos y chicas que están leyendo mi fic, primero que nada un disculpa, yo quería subir capítulos en la semana pasada pero tuve unos problemillas así que no pude u.u u.u así que si estás leyendo este fic prepárate por que habrá como 4 cap. en esta semana:D  
Bueno hablemos del capítulo, a mí parecer estuvo intenso, bueno ya saben cuál es la misión de Naomi pero todavía falta más en toda esta historia, la primera impresión es la que cuenta pero al parecer a esta niña se le olvido todo eso xDDDD pero sus impulsos son malos D:, no quiero que la odien, se supone que la cree para que no fuera odia y si lo es pos' ya valio:v ella no es mala, más bien es inestable pronto lo comprenderán.  
Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es aceptada.  
Nos leemos luego:D  
Bye! Bye!  
 **Nadeshko Mastkuya**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes les pertenecen a las chicas de Clamp;)  
Si aparece otro personaje de otro anime/manga será mencionado al final:D  
_

 **Una llamada con alguien lejano**

 **POV Sakura**

Ella se despide de nosotros. Volteo a ver como esta Shaoran, él tiene los puños cerrados y al parecer pone presión en ellos, eso es señal de que él está enojado. Escucho que alguien cae al piso y cuando volteo veo que ella está ahí, tirada en el piso. Tiene tanto poder incluso más que Eriol; aunque haya dicho que me va a quitar las cartas Sakura la debo ayudar y llevarla a la enfermería.  
-¡Nadeshko!- Oigo una voz en la ventana, veo que es un joven de la edad de Touya; cabello castaño claro y ojos grises. Él entra por la ventana y solo se dedica a vernos.  
-¿La conoces?- Escucho a Shaoran decir con enojo. Él simplemente pasa a un lado de Shaoran sin decirle nada, llega hasta donde esta ella y comienza a acariciarla. -Eres una estúpida- Le dice en voz baja mientras pone una de sus manos en el pecho de ella.  
-Te hice una pregunta- Shaoran vuelve a hablar y aquel joven vuelve a ignorarlo. Él parece poner presión en su mano y todo ese poder que se sentía, desaparece en ese preciso momento. Agarra a Matskuya y la carga en sus brazos; desde este punto ella se ve tan débil, inofensiva y frágil, todo lo contrario de lo que demostraba ser hace un momento.  
-Discúlpenla por favor- Habla el castaño y a la vez comienza a caminar.  
-Quiero respuestas- Shaoran saca su espada y se pone frente a él. -¿Quién eres tú?-  
-Y las tendrás pero… Todo a su tiempo- Dicho esto el joven sale por donde vino llevándose a Matskuya consigo.

-Shaoran…- Digo buscando su mirada, aquella mirada que me trae consuelo y alivio. -¿De dónde la conoces?- Es lo primero que le digo pero… ¿por qué lo hago? Acaso ¿estaré celosa? Después de todo cuando ella se quito los lentes parecía otra persona, era más hermosa.  
-La conocí cuando tenía 7 años en Hong Kong pero como lo dije antes, ella se llamaba Ming ue Wong, no entiendo porque dijo los otros nombres- Habla seriamente tratando de justificarse, guarda la espada y por fin me mira a los ojos.  
-¿Te gustaba?- Dios ¿por qué lo dije? En realidad ¿estaré celosa?  
-¡Tonta!- Siento como sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo. -La primera persona que me gustó, gusta y gustara eres tú- Al escuchar sus palabras pongo mi cabeza en su pecho, me aferro a él y de mis ojos brotan unas lágrimas ¿de consuelo? Quizás pues dijo exactamente lo que quería escuchar.  
-Discúlpame por la pregunta- Digo mientras levanto la mirada, cuando lo hago veo esos ojos ámbar, esos hermosos ojos que solo me ven a mí en este instante.  
-No importa- Él besa mi frente; aquel beso hace que me sienta mejor aunque, me hubiera gustado que fuera en otro lugar. Con las yemas de mis dedos toco los labios de mi novio, él entiende la indirecta. Inclina su cabeza y posa sus labios en los míos, ese beso me da aun más seguridad de que Shaoran es mío y que nadie me lo va a quitar, porque yo lo amo y él a mí. Nos seguimos besando por un buen rato pero siento como poco a poco sus labios se despegan de los míos.  
-Con esto… ¿tus celos están calmados?- Me susurra al oído y escuche bien ¿celos? ¿Celosa yo? Estas muy mal Shaoran Li.  
-No estoy celosa- Hago un puchero y el simplemente ríe.  
-Pero aun así… Quiero respuestas y creo que mi madre me las dará- Dice algo serio y yo siento su preocupación.  
-Ambos las necesitamos- Digo para ¿calmarlo?- Ella dijo que es otra card captor y amenazo con quitarme las cartas- Hablo tristemente pues con el poder que desprendió es posible que lo haga.  
-¡¿Qué?!- Shaoran habla confundido. -¿Cómo que te amenazo?- Pregunta serio y enojado.  
-Shaoran tranquilo- Lo intento calmar.  
-¡Sakurita!- Escucha a ¿Kero? ¡¿Kero?! ¿Qué hace aquí? A estas horas siempre está jugando.  
-¿Kerberos? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Shaoran y mira con rivalidad a mí guardián.  
-Pues vine a cuidar a Sakura, sentí una presencia muy fuerte, más fuerte que…- Kero duda sus palabras pero yo las completo. –El mago Clow- Ambos me miran sorprendidos y Kero asiente. Estoy dispuesta a hablar y preguntarle más cosas pero en eso escucho unos pasos.  
-¡Naomi-chan! ¡Naomi-chan!- Esa es la voz de Chiharu pero ¿qué hace buscando a Matskuya? Miro a Kero y veo flotando en el aire, pienso en Chiharu y en reacción que tendría si lo llegara a ver. Tomo a Kero para esconderlo. –¡Sakura-chan! ¡Li-kun! ¿No han visto a una chica rubia de lentes y ojos cafés?- Dice ella con preocupación, un momento ¿Qué no tenía los ojos morados?  
-Se marchó- Contesta Shaoran.  
-Oh! Le quería decir que nos fuéramos juntas- Habla con tristeza pero ¿son amigas? No lo creo, yo conozco a todas sus amigas y jamás la había visto.  
-¿Está en tu clase?- Pregunto a Chiharu y ella asiente. –Ella es nueva, viene de Londres- ¿De Londres? Pero Shaoran dice que la conoció en Hong Kong y además la mayoría de los nombres que dijo eran japoneses. –Bueno los veo luego- Ella se despide y sale del salón de música.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí Sakura, mocoso?- Kero se libera de mi atrape y flota de nuevo.  
-Te lo explicare en la casa Kero, ahora vuelve- Le digo y él se marcha.

Shaoran y yo caminamos al salón, tomo mis cosas y me despido de Shaoran pues yo debo de ir al equipo de porristas y él al de futbol. Ya estando en el entrenamiento no dejo de pensar en ella, le doy muchas vueltas al asunto pero al final no llego a ninguna conclusión.

Termino en entrenamiento y veo que en la salida ya está Shaoran esperándome. Ambos caminamos tomados de las manos, sin embargo no nos decimos nada, un silencio incomodo predomina en el trayecto. Lo miro de reojo y veo que su ceño está fruncido.

Llegamos a mi casa, abro la reja y después la puerta, ambos entramos y veo que la casa esta tan sola y fría, papá se fue de nuevo a una de sus excavaciones y Touya… bueno él se mudó a Tokio junto con Yukito.  
-¡Ya llegue Kero!- Grito y él baja, se dedica a observarnos y finalmente habla. –Bien ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-  
-Una chica dijo que era la prometida de Shaoran-kun- Kero al escuchar eso frunce el ceño y toma su forma original para aplastarlo.  
-¡Déjame!- Le grita y patea a Kero.  
-¿Cómo que tienes prometida? ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste mocoso?- De la boca de Kero empieza a formarse una bola de fuego.  
-¡Porque no lo sabía!- Se defiende y se logra desprender del agarre de Kero.  
-¡Kero!- Lo regaño. –No he acabado- Él se calma y se siente. –También dijo que era una card captor y que me quitaría las cartas- Al escuchar mis palabras y mi preocupación él se pone serio. -¿Por qué me dijo eso Kero?- Pregunto con angustia y lo miro a sus ojos dorados. –Ellas me escogieron como su dueña-  
-Eso lo sabemos Sakura, pero no entiendo ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Las cartas no cambian de lealtad con facilidad- Habla seriamente y pone su cara de duda.  
-¿Y si mejor le hablamos a Eriol? Digo, él lo sabe todo- Interrumpe Shaoran y yo asiento. Tomo el teléfono y me dispongo a marcar el número, suena tres veces y escucho como levantan la bocina.  
- _"¿Bueno?"-_ Pregunta un joven con tono inglés.  
-¿Eriol? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto sin estar segura pues si es él le ha cambiado la voz.  
- _"¡Sakura! ¡Qué sorpresa!"_ \- Habla más alegre, tanto que prácticamente grita.  
-Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos pero quiero preguntarte algo Eriol-  
- _"Dime Sakura ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_ -  
-Veras una chica entro entró a la escuela y dijo ser la prometida de Shaoran-kun-  
- _"Vaya que lo tenía escondido Li"-_ Él ríe.  
-¡Que yo no lo sabía!- Shaoran le grita.  
-Cálmate Shaoran. Y Eriol aún no he acabado- Regaño a ambos, Dios a veces siguen siendo unos inmaduros.  
- _"Disculpa Sakura, continua"_ -  
-También dijo que era un card captor y que me quitaría las cartas- Hago una pausa. –Pero no entiendo ¿Para que las quiere? Ellas ya me han elegido-  
- _"Que extraño ¿Sabes su nombre?-_ Me pregunta, pero a decir verdad no lo sé, dijo demasiados.  
-Ella dijo como 5 nombres diferentes- Contesta Shaoran por mí.  
- _"¿Tantos?_ \- Eriol se toma una pausa y yo asiento, no sé ni porque lo hago si ni siquiera puede verme.  
- _"Los quiero todos"-  
_ -Ming ue Wong- Habla Shaoran y continua. –Anju Higurashi, Kokoro Keizu, son los únicos que recuerdo, oh! Y se presentó como Naomi Matskuya-  
-Nadeshko Azumi Oyuki Matsukya Iriya- Digo el nombre que faltaba.  
-Un momento en los últimos dos se repite el apellido "Matskuya"- Concluye Kero.  
-En el último si juntas las iniciales forman Naomi- Habla Shaoran.  
-Eriol… ¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunto pero en el teléfono solo se escucha silencio.  
- _"Sakura primero que nada ¿sabes quiénes son los Matskuya?"_ \- Eriol pregunta pero yo simplemente no sé la respuesta. – _"O mejor dicho alguno de ustedes lo sabe"_ \- Miro a Shaoran y a Kero pero ambos niegan.  
-No, no lo sabemos ¿Quiénes son?-  
- _"Pues verán, son una familia muy poderosa que ha existido desde la antigüedad. Esta familia se dedicaba a ayudar en combate en los tiempos de guerra, fabrican las mejores armas y además eran unos excelentes guerreros. Se caracterizaban por dominar el poder espiritual, tiempo después esta familia fue ganando más fama y prestigio hasta que fue una de las más influyentes en la guerra, de tener una humilde morada pasaron a construir un imperio que se adueñaría principalmente de Hokkaido, más tarde comenzaron a utilizar la magia"_ \- Hace una pausa. – _"Después de mejorar cada una de sus cualidades comenzaron a ser famosos por todo el mundo, tiempo después se hicieron de más riquezas así que comenzaron a elegir a sus herederos. Li creo que ya sé porque esa chica dice ser tu prometida"_ -  
-¿Por qué?-  
- _"Veras cuando el mago Clow vivía lo quisieron comprometer con una chica y esta pertenecía a la familia Matskuya"_ -  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque yo no sabía de eso?- Kero habla furioso, al parecer le afecto la noticia.  
- _"No lo sabes porque eso paso antes de que creara las cartas"_ Kero se calma y sigue escuchando.  
 _-"Como era de esperarse Clow se negó a casarse, más tarde su prometida murió por razones desconocidas, sin embargo la familia Matskuya decido que casarían a sus próximos herederos en algún momento pero como sabemos Clow no tuvo descendencia así que, aquel compromiso paso a manos del Clan Li. Así que creo que esa es la razón por la que dice que es tu prometida"-_ Shaoran escucha las palabras de Eriol y se queda pensativo ¿en que estará pensando?  
- _"Sakura, debo advertirte que la familia Matskuya se dividió en dos hace mucho tiempo, una parte de ellos son dueños de muchos de los templos de Japón, son personas horradas que tratan de salir adelante"-  
_ -Y… ¿Qué hay de los otros?- Pregunto pues no sé a dónde quiere llegar.  
- _"Son asesinos"_ \- Eriol habla fríamente, trago saliva pues esas son palabras muy fuertes. – _"Sakura ten cuidado, descubre de que parte de la familia es, protege las cartas y sobre todo protégete a ti. Regresare a Tomoeda en cuanto pueda, hasta entonces cuídate"-_ Eriol cuelga la bocina y yo me quedo helada, y si ella es una asesina ¿me matara?  
_

 **Nadeshko Matskuya**


	4. Capitulo 4 Y siguen las llamadas

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le personajes le pertenecen a las chicas de Clamp;)  
Cualquier otro personaje de anime/manga que aparezca será mencionado al final:D  
**********************************************************************************

 **Y siguen las llamadas**

Abro los ojos y ¿en dónde estoy? Me levanto y veo que no estoy en la escuela. Un momento ¿fui a la escuela? Me reviso y al parecer si fui ya que aún traigo puesto el uniforme, pero no recuerdo que hice, cierro las ojos para tratar de recordar y en uno de los intentos todo recuerdo de lo que hice viene a mí; el encuentro con él, las escaleras, el salón de música, un momento…  
-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HICE?!- Lo recuerdo claramente le dije que era su prometida y que me adueñaría de las cartas. Bueno lo primero no estuvo tan mal pero no calcule que su novia nos escucharía y menos que se lo haya dicho el primer día que lo vuelvo a ver ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! Malditos impulsos. Pero aun así me pregunto ¿en dónde rayos estoy? Camino en lo que parece ser una habitación y veo dos puertas, una de madera y la otra de vidrio la cual afuera en el balcón, veo el atardecer y es bellísimo ver como el sol esta por ocultarse para darle paso a la luna, decido concentrarme más en la habitación en donde estoy, la cual está perfectamente ordenada, busco algún indicio para saber quién es el dueño del lugar, pero lamentablemente no encuentro nada. Camino hasta la puerta de madera que supongo ha de dar a otra habitación, giro la perilla y abro la puerta, en cuanto lo hago siento un golpe en mi cabeza.  
-Tonta- Me dice una voz masculina, un poco grave que le sentaría bien a un joven, me volteo y levanto la mirada para cruzarme con unos ojos grises. -¿Qué hiciste? Lo quiero escuchar todo- La voz de mi hermano entra por mis oídos y por su tono sé que no es nada bueno. –Ten- Me entrega mi celular ¿Mi celular? ¿Qué hacía con el? –Estaba sonando mucho- Lo prendo y reviso el buzón, todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas son de Grandchester1 -Sera mejor que le contestes a tu novio- Mi hermano ríe y empieza a caminar ¿Escuche bien? ¿Novio? Yo nunca seria novia de ese niño.  
Busco entre mis contactos y pongo llamar en el nombre de Terry; suena unas cuantas (muchas) veces y finalmente escucho su respiración.  
- _"Hasta que contestas"_ \- Habla con el peor tono de voz que tiene.  
-Estaba ocupada, YO si voy a la escuela- Hago énfasis en lo último, a pesar de ir al mismo colegio y tener excelentes calificaciones, él solo fallaba en su actitud negativa de entrar a clases.  
- _"Ya no es divertido si tú no estás aquí"_ -Finge su voz para parecer deprimido. Yo sé que me extraña, hemos estado juntos desde los 8 años y soy su única amiga o bueno la única persona que aguanta su actitud tan arrogante y egocéntrica.  
-Sí, si como digas- Ruedo los ojos. -¿Para qué me llamas?-  
- _"Necesito que me hagas compañía amor"_ \- Habla ¿sensualmente? Esto ya se puso demasiado raro.  
-Ya es enserio, para que llamas- Le digo de la manera más seria y cortante para que vaya al grano.  
- _"Consejos"_ \- Dice de lo más normal, pero consejos para que o que.  
-¿Qué clase de consejos?-  
- _"De amor"_ \- Dice ¿avergonzado? ¿Escuche bien su voz? Este si está extraño, esta vez fumo de más.  
-¿De amor?- Digo para confirmar, en mi vida había pensado que me llamaría para eso.  
- _"Sí, si sobre eso"_ \- Dios, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle pero cuando apenas muevo mis labios, siento como me quitan el celular.  
-Fin de la plática- Mi hermano presiona el botón de colgar y tira mi celular al suelo. –Habla- Dice más serio que nunca. Me va a ir, yo lo sé.

Comienzo a contarle todo, TODO lo que pasó en el salón de música, él me escucha pero no dice nada, más bien parece que está analizando la analizando la situación, cuando termino de hablar él solo me observa detalladamente, se levanta y se sienta a un lado mío.  
-¿Quién te dijo que lo hiciera y por qué?-  
-El abuelo y las personajes del consejo de Hong Kong. Para liberarme de esta familia y para "proteger-controlar" al heredero de los Li- Agacho la cabeza y me pongo a reflexionar que lo hice estuvo mal.  
-Nadeshko… Nunca te liberaras de esta familia, quizás él no te acepte como una integrante de nosotros pero te necesita por tu poder y eso lo sabes perfectamente- Me mira a los ojos pero yo desvió la mirada, pues aun sabiendo eso acepte. -¿Qué pasa si no aceptas?-  
-La sangre de inocentes será derramada de nuevo… además este poder que tengo- Pongo ambas manos en mi pecho. –Desaparecerá pronto-  
**********************************************************************************

 **POV Shaoran**

Llego a mi departamento, es el mismo en el que vivía cuando estaba en la primaria, no ha cambiado mucho en la decoración, la única diferencia es que Wei ya no está aquí para acompañarme y darme consejos. Entro a mi habitación y lo primero que hago es tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de mi casa.  
- _"Casa de la Familia Li ¿Con quién desea hablar?"_ \- Dice una voz femenina.  
-¿Fuutie?- Digo sin estar seguro, las voces de mis hermanas se parecen demasiado.  
- _"¡Xiao Lang!"_ \- Ella grita y por suerte me despego a tiempo para no quedar sordo.  
-Si soy yo ¿esta mamá?-  
- _"¿Eh? ¿No deseas hablar con tu hermana?"_ -  
-Sí, pero lo que tengo que hablar con mamá es importante-  
- _"Esta bien, espera"_ \- Se aparta de la bocina y no tarda mucho cuando la vuelven a levantar.  
- _"Hijo"_ \- Habla una voz elegante y fría, esa voz que siempre hace que me congele, la voz de Ieran Li.  
-Madre- Digo seriamente y con educación, así como ella me enseño- Tengo algo que preguntarle-  
- _"Te escucho"_ -  
-¿Por qué me comprometiste? Teníamos un acuerdo-  
- _"No cumpliste con el acuerdo"_ -  
-Pero…- Rayos, no tengo argumentos ante eso. Sí, no cumplí el acuerdo porque las cartas terminaron escogiendo a Sakura.  
- _"¿Alguna objeción Xiao Lang?"_ -  
-Ninguna- Contesto algo deprimido.  
- _"Xiao Lang… Acepte la propuesta porque considere que tu prometida seria la indicada"_ -  
-La única indicada para mí es Sakura madre-  
- _"Lo sé"_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo sabe? Y si lo sabe ¿Para qué me compromete? – _"Pero ella no debe estar a tu lado"_ -  
-Cuando le dije que ella sería mi novia, usted se alegró y me felicitó-  
- _"Yo sé lo que hice, pero ahora quiero que me obedezcas, cásate con la heredera de los Matskuya"_ -  
-Lo siento madre pero no lo haré- Digo firmemente, nadie me impedirá que este al lado de Sakura.  
- _"Por favor"_ \- Un momento Ieran Li, mi madre ¿me está pidiendo un favor? – _"Ayúdala"_ \- ¿Ayudar a quién? ¿A Matskuya? Por Dios ella es más fuerte que todos.  
-Ella es más fuerte que yo, no necesita mi ayuda-  
- _"No me refería a la fuerza"_ -  
-No entiendo madre- Hablo con resignación.  
- _"Lo entenderás pronto_ " _-_ Me dice para calmarme pero ¿Cuándo es "pronto"? – _"Xiao Lang iré a Japón para formalizar el compromiso, así que comienza a tratarla bien"_ -  
-Pero madre-  
- _"Nada de peros. Adiós hijo"_ \- Ella cuelga en teléfono y yo hago lo mismo. Yo quiero ser el "prometido" de ella, apenas la conozco y no me dio la mejor impresión del mundo, aunque cuando la escuche y vi cantar parecía un ángel por su voz, ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿por qué me eran familiares esos ojos morados?  
**********************************************************************************

-¿Por qué actué así?- Me pregunto a mí misma mientras me doy un baño antes de ir a la escuela.  
-Ahora, ya no tendrás un buen concepto de mí- Suspiro y empiezo a cepillar mi cabello para amarrarlo con listón para hacerlo una coleta y me pongo mis lentes redondos, a decir verdad no los necesito pero si no los traigo puestos se me acercaría cualquier loco degenerado o bueno al menos eso es lo que me dijo Terry.  
-Buenos días hermano-  
-Hola- Él bosteza.  
-¿No tuviste buena noche?-  
-No, Misaki no me contesta el teléfono- Misaki es la esposa de mi hermano, no la conozco, tan solo vi la foto de su boda pero por lo que me dice mi hermano ellas es muy buena. –Ya está tu desayuno-  
-¡Gracias!- Empiezo a comer mi desayuno, no es el mejor del mundo pero al menos se esforzó en hacerlo. -¿Ya te vas?- Le pregunto cuando lo veo bien cambiado.  
-No, todavía tengo llamadas que hacer-  
-Gracias, la comida estuvo deliciosa- Le doy un beso en la mejilla. –Ya me voy- Tomo mi mochila y abro la puerta.  
-Que te vaya bien- Lo escucho decir, él es muy bueno conmigo a pesar de que no es mi hermano, en realidad es mi primo pero cuando tenía 7 años él me dijo que lo podía llamar así. Doy mis primeros pasos y sin darme cuenta choco con alguien.  
-Discúlpeme- Digo mientras toco mi frente.  
-No hay problema- Dice la otra voz aun algo dormida pero esa voz… -¡¿Eh?!- Ambos decimos al mirarnos bien. –Tú- Se me queda viendo con una mirada furiosa, creo que se llevó la peor impresión de mí.  
-Yo…- Digo lo primero que se me ocurre, no pensé como seria nuestro encuentro después de lo que le dije a él y a su novia.  
-Necesito que hablemos- Dice aun furioso. No sé cómo lidiar con esto.  
-Esto…- Entrelazo mis dedos y los muevo de una manera muy extraña y rápida.  
-Muévete- Escucho la voz de mi hermano. –O se te va a hacer tarde- Me toma de la mano y empezamos a caminar muy rápido, cuando salimos del edifico por fin logro hablar.  
-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu vecino es Shaoran Li?!-  
-No lo sabía- ¿Qué no lo sabía? Pero si vive ahí. –Yo sé que vivo ahí pero no me fijo mucho en las personas, además salgo muy temprano y regreso demasiado tarde- Escucho sus palabras pero me concentro más en otra cosa, recuerdo como me veía con una mirada llena de odio. –Nadeshko- Me llama logrando interrumpir mis pensamientos. -¿Él es tu prometido?- Yo asiento a su pregunta.  
-Sabes que tiene novia ¿no?- Vuelvo a asentir. -¿Entonces?-  
-¿Entonces qué?  
-¿Por qué vas a seguir las ordenes de ellos? Tú no serias capaz de separar a dos personas que se aman ¿o me equivoco?- "Aman" esa palabra me llega. Ayer mientras los veía agarrados de las manos vi el hilo rojo del destino atado en sus meniques, yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso.  
-Yo…- No logro decir otra palabra.  
-¿Te enamoraste?- Lo volteo a ver y aunque no veo mi rostro sé que estoy confundida. Cuando lo fui conociendo poco a poco sentí algo dentro de mí que no podía explicar, cuando me separaron de él no había día que no pensara en él y cuando fui a Hong Kong para recibir la noticia de que él sería mi prometido sentí una gran felicidad, pero todo eso acabo cuando la señora Li me dijo que él ya tenía novia y que era muy feliz con ella. –Respóndeme- Me llama mi hermano pero no sé que decir.  
-Nadeshko ayer me dijiste que el poder que tenías desaparecía ¿por qué lo dijiste?-  
-Yo…- Ya no sé qué decir, no estoy segura de que desaparecería, tan solo lo presentí.  
-Nadeshko si no quieres hablar conmigo es cosa tuya pero… háblalo con alguien, tú ya no estás sola- Me dice y se va caminando, reflexiono sus palabras y es cierto, ya no estoy sola pero no le tengo mucha confianza a las personas, a la única persona que le tengo toda mi confianza es a Terry pero para mí desgracia él está a kilómetros de aquí.

Llego al salón y veo a Chiharu y a Rika hablar.  
-¡Buenos días a todos!- Saludo amablemente, es extraño porque en el colegio por más que nos enseñaba los bueno modales nunca saludábamos a menos que estuviera una monja presente.  
-Buenos días Chiharu-chan, buenos días Rika-chan- Las saludo y cuelgo mi mochila.  
-Buenos días Naomi-chan- Me dicen las dos y me pongo a un lado de ellas.  
-Como te seguía diciendo- Habla Chiharu. –Ayer cuando estaba buscando a Naomi-chan- Voltea a verme ¿Ella me estaba buscando? ¿Para qué? –Vi a Sakura-chan y a Li-kun solos en el salón de música-  
-¿En serio?- Dice Rika sorprendida. Un momento dijo ¿el salón de música? ¿Y si me escucho? No, no creo, no sentí ninguna presencia aunque debo admitir que estaba distraída.  
-Sí y cuando llegue Sakura-chan estaba muy nerviosa-  
-No creí que fueran tan indiscretos. Aprovecharon que el coro y el club de música no estaban- Rika se ríe pícaramente.  
-Nunca pensé que ellos terminaran juntos- Chiharu ríe pero ¿por qué dice eso? A leguas se nota que se aman.  
-¿Por qué dices eso Chiharu-chan?- Pregunto para estar bien informada.  
-Es que cuando estábamos en la primaria Li-kun veía a Sakura-chan con rivalidad, y se la pasaban peleando o compitiendo-  
-Si, después Li-kun se fue haciendo más amable con Sakura-chan-  
-Ella nunca nos dijo cuándo se le confeso pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ellos ya eran novios-  
-Ya veo- Bueno al menos tengo una oportunidad de agradarle a Shaoran.  
-Todos a sus asientos- Escucho al profesor decir, todos nos sentamos e inician las clases.

 _Ding Dong *sonido de campana:D*_

-Disfruten el descanso-  
-¡Sí!-  
-Naomi-chan. Ayer te fuiste tú sola a inspeccionar la escuela, ahora nosotras te mostraremos todo y no te puedes negar- Chiharu y Rika me toman de un brazo y nos ponemos a caminar, salimos del salón y Chiharu va hablando de cómo le fue con Yamazaki ayer por la tarde.  
-Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan- Escucho una tercera voz y lo que veo es a Kinomoto.  
**********************************************************************************

 **POV Sakura**

-Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan- Les hablo para que las tres volteen, al hacerlo me cruzo con unos ojos cafés pero insisto ayer los tenía morados.  
-Sakura-chan, que sorpresa- Dice Chiharu soltándose de Matskuya.  
-Yo quería saber si podía hablar con su amiga- La veo y ella está ¿nerviosa? ¿Sera la misma? Ayer muy confiada y ahora parece que quisiera que la tierra se la tragara.  
-¿La conoces?- Habla Rika pero ¿la conozco? La respuesta es claramento un no.  
-Esto…- Empiezo a jugar con mis manos.  
-Vamos Kinomoto-san- Escucho una voz dulce y delicada que le pertenece a Matskuya. Rika y Chiharu la ven con cara de ¿estas segura? Y ella asiente. Ellas continúan caminando y nosotras nos quedamos en donde mismo, la veo y es una chica de unos 14 años, con una extensa cabellera rubia amarrada con un listón, lleva puestos unos lentes redondos similares a los Yukito, sus ojos son color café como si fuesen de chocolate, aunque ayer eran morados; tiene facciones delicadas como si fuese alguien de la realeza. Lleva puesto el uniforme que a simple vista es más grande que ella quizás una o dos tallas pero aun así lo luce muy bien por sus muchas curvas. Si la sigo analizando me doy cuenta que ella es incluso más bonita que yo, si Shaoran escogiera en belleza seguro que la escogería a ella, no, no debo de pensar en eso, él me ama y debo confiar en ello.  
-Vamos Matskuya-san-  
Llegamos a la arboleada que está más alejada, ahí no nos hablamos, solo la veo y ella pone su mano en un árbol y así se queda por un rato.  
-¡¿Enserio?!- Ella grita y yo volteo a verla, lo que veo es que ella tiene un sonrisa ¿picara?  
-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto y ella quita su mano del árbol.  
-Jejeje… no nada-  
-Sakura ya estoy aquí- Escucho a mí novio y voy directo hacia él. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Frunce su ceño.  
-Tenemos que hablar con ella- Le contesto y lo tranquilizo.  
-Habla- Dice Shaoran.  
-¿Qué quieren que las diga?-  
-Comienza por explicar porque eres mi "prometida"-  
-Veras…- Suena la campana que indica que el descanso a acabado y ella se apresura a irse.  
-Hablaremos después- Nos dice y ella se marcha.  
-Hasta la campana la salva- Digo cuando doy un sentón en el pasto.  
-No te preocupes Sakura, pronto sabremos la verdad-

-Naomi-chan ¿Ya te vas a casa?- Me dice Rika.  
-Si- Contesto mientras acomodo mi mochila.  
-No te olvides que mañana harás el servicio-  
-¡Sí! Yamazaki-kun-

Comienzo a caminar hacia mi casa, el camino es muy largo pero no es tan cansado.  
**********************************************************************************

 **POV Sakura**

-¿Lista?- Me dice Shaoran y yo asiento.  
Vemos como Matskuya camina. Si, la estamos siguiendo, debemos descubrir si es buena o mala.  
Seguimos caminando pero su casa está muy lejos ¿No era mejor tomar el tren?  
-Shaoran, ya me canse ya no puedo más- Inhalo y exhalo.  
-Vamos, creo que falta poco- Me toma de la mano.

Avanzamos más y más, vemos que ella da vuelta a la izquierda y nosotros la seguimos, al dar vuelta en el lado izquierdo veo que hay un muro color gris que está demasiado alto, ese muro sigue por las siguientes 5 cuadras, ella vuelve a dar la vuelta a la izquierda y nosotros nos escondemos en un arbusto de una de las casa.  
-Kinomoto-san, Li-kun. Ya pueden salir- ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Se dio cuenta que la estábamos siguiendo! No puede ser.  
-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Shaoran se levanta y habla.  
-Puedo sentir su magia- Él bufa y comienza a caminar hacia ella.  
-¿Quieren entrar?- No movemos ni un musculo para negar o asentir, ella se da vuelta y abre la enorme puerta de madera que está en el muro. –Vamos, entren- Nos dice y yo camino; claro que quiero entrar y saber toda la verdad.  
Al entrar lo que veo es ¡un antiguo castillo japonés! Es tan grande, incluso más que la mansión de Tomoyo o la casa de Shaoran. –No se queden atrás-  
-¿Aquí vives?- Pregunto sorprendida.  
-Si…. Y no- ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? –Lo que pasa es que yo estuve encerrada desde los 8 años-  
**********************************************************************************

 **Notas de autora  
** Hola chico y chicas, la otra vez no puse anotaciones porque tenía prisa y no se me ocurría que poner xd pero bueno aquí el cap 4 espero que sea de su agrado:D  
Yo les quiero hacer una pregunta:D Bueno con el capítulo anterior quedo claro que Eriol va a aparecer, no sé cuándo pero va a aparecer la pregunta aquí es si quieren que aparezca la maestra Kaho como su pareja o que ya no sean ni papa, la verdad es que dije o si va a aparecer Eriol ¿y la maestra? ¿Qué le paso a ella? La verdad es que no sé cómo ponerla o no sé si quieran que aparezca, eso no afecta mucho en la historia pero necesito de su opinión. O y otra cosa tambien van a querer que aparezca Mei Ling? La verdad es que ni me acordaba de ella xDDD pero si quieren que aparezca pues digan:D  
 _ **Referencias.  
**_ • 1: Grandchester. Terry Grandchester, ya saben de Candy Candy:D les dare un pequeño spoiler o algo así en la historia veremos un poco de este amor imposible entre Candy y Terry, porque la verdad yo amo Candy Candy, pero no me gusto el final D: así que como es fanfic se hace lo que yo diga :D así que si les gusta esta pareja tendremos momentos de ellos:D En algún momento se van a juntar los personajes de SCC y CC :D pero no afecta mucho a la historia, nada más es para vean que hay mucho love en todos lados:D

Bueno creo que era todo lo que les tenía que decir:D ya saben comenten, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es aceptada.  
Bye! Bye!  
PD: perdonen lo horrores ortográficos  
 **Nadeshko Matskuya**


	5. Capítulo 5 Explicaciones

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a las chicas de Clamp;)  
*************************************************************************************

 **Explicaciones**

 **POV Sakura**

-¿Cómo que has estado encerrada?- Pregunta Shaoran.  
-Nunca he vivido aquí, tengo como un medio mes en Japón, desde los 8 años eh estado en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Ahí es la mismísima cárcel-  
-No te creo- Es lo que le dice Shaoran, ambos se ven con rivalidad, ahora que lo pienso la actitud que tiene Shaoran con Matskuya es la misma que teníamos en la primaria él y yo.  
-Eres libre de elegir si me crees o no- Dice ella fríamente y con eso dejan de mirarse, ella se da la vuelta y sigue caminando, yo volteo para con Shaoran que tiene su ceño fruncido. Cuando me fijo nuevamente en ella veo que tiene un cuchillo en su mano.  
-Tienes bueno reflejos Na-desh-ko-chan- Dice un hombre de cabello castaño, él le agarra el cachete a ella y empieza a estrujárselo, lo mismo hace con su cabello y finalmente le quita el cuchillo de su mano.  
-¿Eh? ¿Son tus amigos?- Él nos voltea ver y empieza a caminar hacia nosotros, por detrás veo que Matskuya nos hace unas señas indicando que digamos que sí. **  
**-No somos nada de ella- Contesta Shaoran y cuando lo hace ella se espanta y corre para ponerse enfrente de nosotros.  
-Tío, tengo dos días de ir a la escuela, digamos que son unos conocidos- Ella habla nerviosa.  
-Mmm con que es eso- Nos inspecciona a mí y a Shaoran pero vuelve su mirada a Matskuya. -Estuviste ayer con tu prometido ¿verdad? Por eso no volviste anoche-  
-Estuve con mi hermano-  
-Lo que tú digas ca-ri-ño- Él le guiña el ojo y termina por irse.  
-Les pido que digan que son mis conocidos- Ella suspira. –Vamos, entren- Ella abre la puerta y nosotros entramos, a simple vista se pueden ver como un montón de sirvientes limpian la casa por dentro o hacen otros que aceres, conforme caminamos todos los sirvientes se inclinan para saludarla, y lo mismo hacen que nosotros.  
-Señorita. El señor Matskuya la busca- Dice un sirviente mientras hace una reverencia. ¿El señor Matskuya será su padre?  
-¿Él está?- Pregunta ella cuando también hace una reverencia.  
-No. Salió esta mañana-  
-Gracias por avisar- El sirviente se retira y nosotros seguimos caminando, subimos por las escaleras que a mí parecer están demasiado largas, entramos a la primera habitación que vemos y en esta Matskuya comienza a hacer un rezo. –Aquí podemos hablar todo lo que gusten-

Kinomoto y Shaoran están en mi casa y para acabar los tengo frente a mí, que tedioso se ha vuelto todo esto pero bueno esto me pasa por abrir la boca antes de tiempo, lo único que agradezco de todo esto es que mi abuelo no está: creo que Kinomoto no me odia tanto porque me ve con seriedad pero no con odio, pero Shaoran me quiere matar con la mirada de odio que trae.  
-Ahora sí, explica la parte donde eres mi "prometida"- Rompe el silencio él.  
-Este compromiso está decidido desde hace siglos- A decir verdad cuando escuche la palabra "prometido" no me agrado mucho la idea. –Quienes empezaron todo esto fueron el Mago Clow Reed y Nana Matskuya. Las familias de ellos decidieron unir a sus herederos para que ambas familias fueran inmensamente fuertes pero no todo les salió como lo planearon. Nana apenas era una niña y el mago Clow ya era un hombre, era más que obvio que él se negase a tal compromiso; los Matskuya y la familia de Clow creyeron que él no se quería casar con la imagen de una niña así que esperaron a que ella creciera, ella creció y sabía de su compromiso con Clow así que ella era fiel y esperaba por su regreso pues él había desaparecido pero su espera se hizo más y más larga-  
-¿Ella espero al mago Clow por toda su vida?- Pregunta Sakura con angustia, creo que ella sabe algo del mago Clow aunque lo que ella supone era mejor.  
-No- Le contesto.  
-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué no se casaron?-  
-¿Quieren toda la historia?- Les preguntan y ambos asienten.  
-A decir verdad desconozco las razones por las que el mago Clow no se quiso casar pero él le envió una carta o algo así a ella para decirle que su compromiso estaba anulado, que ella podía ser feliz con quien quisiera-  
-Pero lo que hizo el mago Clow no es posible ¿o sí?- Pregunta Shaoran.  
-No pero aun así él lo hizo, nadie absolutamente nadie se comparaba con los grandes poderes de Clow en aquel entonces, así que supongo que es entendible porque no fueron a buscarlo, tenían todas la desventajas-  
-Pero si tu familia tiene poder espiritual y magia, ellos lo podían buscar ¿no?- Habla Sakura pero ¿cómo sabe eso? Quizás se puso a investigar.  
-Pues sí, pero en aquel entonces no éramos diestros con la magia, creo que para eso era el compromiso para tener ambos poderes- Les explico. –Bueno ya para finalizar. Por razones del destino Nana se enamoró de alguien prohibido y su castigo fue la muerte. Con ella muerta y sin rastro alguno de Clow el compromiso se anuló; entonces el consejo decidió que aquel compromiso debía de cumplirse, lo ideal era que el compromiso cayera con la familia paterna de Clow pero ellos rechazaron la propuesta así que el compromiso paso a manos de la familia materna de él. Entre tantas peleas y con los años el nuevo acuerdo lo acepto el Clan Li. Mientras que con los Matskuya no había problema, ellos deseaban el compromiso se llevara a cabo. Y finalmente el acuerdo quedo así: _"Los herederos Matskuya y Li deberán de contraer matrimonio, solo sí estos son mujer del lado de los Matskuya y hombre por parte de los Li, de no ser así no hay necesidad de cumplir el acuerdo"_ -  
-¿Esa es la historia que te contaron los ancianos del consejo?-Pregunta Shaoran.  
-Sí, de hecho parte de la historia sirve para reflexionar sobre un amor prohibido en mi familia-  
-Qué bien elaborada está- Él se ríe pero que le pasa ¿cree que no es la verdad?  
-Esa es la verdad y si no me quieres creer a mí, a mi familia o al consejo, puedes preguntarle a tu madre- Digo seriamente.  
-Disculpa- Habla Kinomoto y yo me volteo para verla. –¿Eso quiere decir que después de Nana Matskuya no ha habido otra heredera mujer?-  
-Así es, Nana fue la primera heredera mujer porque fue hija única así que no había de donde escoger-  
-Pero tú, tienes otro hermano ¿él no puede heredar?- Pregunta Shaoran.  
-No-  
-¿No?- Preguntan ambos.  
-Verán en mí familia para escoger al heredero se debe ser el más fuerte entre sus hermanos, al igual que en clan Li- Veo a Shaoran. –Para empezar la persona que vive a lado tuyo realidad es mi primo así que él no puede heredar, te hubieras salvado de mí pero igual tenías que cumplir con el acuerdo porque tengo más hermanos y de ellos la pequeña Saori ha demostrado ser más fuerte que mi hermano Hideki, existe una ligera esperanza para ti, si es que los otros hijos de mi padre nacen varones pero si estos nacen gemelos que es como toda mi familia dice tus esperanzas se acaban-  
-¿Y porque no pueden heredar? Todos deben tener la oportunidad de ser herederos- Dice Kinomoto.  
-Es un buen argumento pero se considera de muy mala suerte que el heredero sea un gemelo, así que para ellos está prohibido heredar-  
-¿Por qué se considera de mala suerte?-  
-Porque así fue como se dividió en dos la familia Matskuya- Respondo.  
-Matskuya-san- Me habla Kinomoto. -¿Podrías contarnos esa historia?- ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que le cuente esa historia? Jamás creí que alguien quisiera escuchar una historia de mi familia, es tan sorprendente.  
-Si- Le muestro una sonrisa. –Mis ancestros fueron considerados como guerreros muy fuertes pero hubo un tiempo en donde ya no les bastaba con esa fama así que decidieron hacerse de más fama y prestigio pero no de la mejor forma. Comenzaron a hacer uno de los peores trabajos el cual era matar a sangre fría, todas las enseñanzas de como matar fueron pasando de generación en generación, de heredero a heredero, pero cuando nacieron dos hijos gemelos no sabían cómo escoger al heredero porque ambos tenían el mismo poder pero finalmente escogieron a Ryu que demostró tener más carácter que su hermano Zen, ellos eran conocidos como los asesinos más perfectos que había en aquel entonces pero Zen no quería llevar la vida de un matón así que, con otros asesinos que no estaban de acuerdo con ser lo que eran se revelaron ante el heredero, él los dejo marcharse pero dejó claramente estipulado que las familias nunca que volverían a unir. Zen Matskuya se convirtió en el sacerdote de su templo y con la ayuda de su nueva familia fueron construyendo más de ellos, mientas que Ryu Matskuya siguió como un asesino y dejó esas enseñanzas a sus descendientes. Esa es la razón por la cual se considera de mala suerte los herederos gemelos pues creen que con ellos la familia se volvería a separar-  
-¿A cuál de las dos familias perteneces?- Me pregunta Shaoran, ahora entiendo a lo que quería llegar con la historia.  
-A la descendencia de Ryu Matskuya… Los asesinos- Al decir esto Kinomoto que se mantenía pensativa se pone nerviosa y comienza a temblar-  
-¿Tú has…-  
-¡NO!- Ella no completa su pregunta pero yo ya suponía cual era. –Jamás mataría a alguien- Siento como de mis ojos empiezan a brotar lágrimas así que me quito los lentes para limpiarlas.  
-Tus ojos- Habla Kinomoto con miedo pero ¿Qué tienen? -¿Por qué son grises?- Oh! Se refiere a eso, creo que fue un grave error quitarme los lentes. –Ayer por la tarde eran morados, hoy en la escuela eran cafés y ahora son grises, ¿Qué significa eso?- Ella pregunta aterrada y no la culpo, digo no es de Dios que los ojos cambien de color.  
-Bueno es que cuando yo era pequeña entre a la casa de una bruja y corte unas cuantas flores, ella se enojó y me puso una maldición-  
-¿Qué clase de maldición?- Bueno a decir verdad era una niña así que aún sigo sin entender sus palabras.  
-Ella dijo "Tus ojos revelaran lo que sientes y haces, esa es la maldición por entrar a mi morada"- "Pero estos mismo te protegerán" Sus palabras, aun no queda claro que rayos tengo que devolver.  
-No entiendo la maldición- Dice Kinomoto.  
-Ni yo pero mis ojos cambian de color según mi estado de ánimo o cuando miento. Si estoy normal son morados, triste grises, muy feliz verdes, preocupada azules y si digo mentiras se vuelven cafés-  
-¿Entonces en la escuela siempre mientes?-  
-No, lo que pasa es que cuando tengo los lentes se ponen cafés porque miento en mi apariencia, en realidad no necesito los lentes pero me gusta llevarlos puestos.  
-Que interesante maldición tienes- Kinomoto se echa a reír y yo río con ella, si a veces alego por la maldición pero ya me he acostumbrado a ella.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que querían saber?- Pregunto porque ya se está haciendo un poco tarde y además ni siquiera les he ofrecido un poco de té, no acostumbro a tener visitas.  
-No- Dice Shaoran de manera seria, no sé cómo Kinomoto aguanta tanta seriedad y mal humor. -¿Por qué tienes tantos nombres? ¿Cuál es el verdadero?-  
-El verdadero es Nadeshko Azumi Oyuky Matskuya Iriya, me dicen Naomi porque en el colegio me llamaban por todos mis nombres hasta que unos chicas realmente molestas decidieron ponerme ese nombre porque eso forman mis iniciales y además en mi familia se supone que nadie debe de saber tu verdadero nombre, y los otros…- Me pongo un poco melancólica porque debo hablar de mi pasado y es algo que no me gusta recordar mucho. –Mira eh contestado todas las otras preguntas pero esta no puedo, influyen cosas que quiero recordar. Lo siento- Mi inclino para pedir disculpas y levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos.  
-Está bien- El suspira y ve a su novia.  
-¿Por qué quieres las cartas Sakura?- Me pregunta ella pero, a decir verdad yo no las necesito tanto.  
-Bueno, cuando fui a Hong Kong el consejo me dijo que debía de quitárselas a toda costa a su dueña y entregárselas a ellos-  
-¿Por qué las querrían ellos?- Pregunta con gran interés Shaoran.  
-No lo sé, desconozco sus intereses con respecto a las cartas-  
-Espera, hace un momento dijiste que fuiste a Hong Kong ¿Qué hiciste ahí?- Bueno pues yo hice y me entere de muchas cosas.

 **Notas de autora  
** Bueno en este capítulo nos dedicamos a explicar y a conocer un poco de la familia Matskuya u.u u.u espero que les guste porque después se va a poner más interesante:D  
En el siguiente capítulo vamos a ver o leer (?) Qué es lo que hizo Nadeshko en Hong Kong xd  
Bueno con respecto a la pregunta que les hice en al capítulo anterior, creo yo que nadie comento nada, y vuelvo a lo mismo ¿quieren que aparezca la maestra Kaho como pareja de Eriol? ¿O quieren que Eriol tenga un flechazo por Tomoyo? (que es muy común en todo fanfic:v) Si es que se preguntan dónde está ella pues está en un concurso por eso no aparece;) pero no tardara en salir.  
Yo quiero saber su opinión porque en un capitulo (varios capítulos xd) voy a sacar mi lado cursi o todo lo que pueda de él xDDDD entonces pues obviamente las parejas van a ser SakuraxShaoran y…. y… (es la única que se me ocurre hasta al momento xDDD)  
Bueno en fin cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es aceptada;)  
Bye! Bye!  
 **Nadeshko Matskuya**


	6. Capítulo 6 En Hong Kong

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a las chicas de Clamp;)  
Cualquier otro personaje de otro anime/manga será mencionado hasta el final.

 **En Hong Kong**

Navidad es una fecha para festejar y celebrar, convivir con la familia, dar regalos y abrazos a todo el mundo, comer una exquisita cena preparada por toda la familia y más que nada pasar un buen rato con nuestros conocidos pero a pesar de todo eso yo estoy sentada aquí en pleno aeropuerto porque el avión tuvo un ligero retraso de 3 horas y como van las cosas no creo que llegue a Hong Kong, es más no sé porque debo de ir, la carta que me enviaron solo decía que me convenía ir, no venía el remitente ni nada solo afirmaba que alguien me iría a recoger al aeropuerto en cuanto llegara.

-" _Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong favor de abordar el_ _avión"-_

Me levanto del asiento y camino hasta la sala, hay tantas personas con compañía y bueno yo aquí solitaria como siempre. Abordo el avión y me dirijo a mi respectivo asiento que para mi suerte está en la ventana, me gusta ver el cielo desde aquí, el cielo nublado que amenaza con nevar de cierta manera me recuerda al día en que fui por primera vez a Hong Kong.

 _*Flashback*_

-¿ves? Aquí es Hong Kong- Un hombre de ojos rasgados color gris y sonrisa radiante me muestra el exterior del edificio. -¿te gusta?- Me pregunta, yo no muevo nada, no asiento o hago algo; el lugar donde este da igual eso ya no importa. -Ven subamos- Él me sube a un coche y se sienta a un lado mío, en el camino yo solo veo por la ventana todos los grandes edificios de la ciudad y me pierdo en mis pensamientos. -Sabes...- Volteo hacia él. -Me recuerdas a mi pequeña pero por desgracia ella murió- Agacha su cabeza y quizás me equivoque pero que una lágrima recorre su mejilla. -Es por eso que cuando te vi sola en Hokkaido me recordaste a ella; como no recuerdas tu nombre ¿te parece si te llamo como a ella?- Él sonríe pero a mí me da igual como me llame. - A partir de ahora serás Ming ue Wong- Bueno al menos el nombre se escucha bien. Sin darme cuenta el coche se detiene y otra persona abre la puerta del carro. -Esta es tu nueva casa pequeña Ming ue-

 _*Fin del flashback*_

Agarro mis maletas y le llevo conmigo para caminar hacia la salida. -Así que aquí es Hong Kong- Digo cuando estoy en una de las entradas.  
-Señorita Matskuya- Me volteo y veo a un hombre de edad avanzada con bigote y cabello gris, por s vestimenta creo que es un mayordomo, sin embargo una leve sonrisa se asoma en sus labios y me hace recordar que este señor es Wei.  
-¡Señor Wei!- Con toda mi alegría me disparo hacia él y le doy un cálido abrazo, al principio parece que se queda perplejo pero poco a poco acepta mi abrazo.  
-Es un placer tenerla de vuelta Señorita Ming ue- Me muestra una de sus tantas sonrisas compresivas y yo respondo de la misma manera. -Por favor acompáñame- Él toma mis maletas y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al coche que no está muy lejos, ambos abordamos dentro y el señor Wei toma asiento en la parte del piloto.  
Comenzamos a hablar de lo que había hecho desde que me fui de Hong Kong y yo le cuento todo con lujo de destalle, desde mi regreso a Japón hasta le entrada al horroroso colegio.  
-Señor Wei- Lo llamo para que me preste atención una vez que la luz está en rojo. –No era más fácil decir que los que me querían ver era la familia Li, la carta que me enviaron era muy misteriosa-  
-Señorita, la familia Li no la quiere ver precisamente, a decir verdad no la recordábamos mucho considerando que la señora Li la adoraba es extraño que nunca la llamará-  
-Ya veo, entonces ¿Quién quiere verme?- Pregunto con un toque de curiosidad.  
-Eso lo sabrá cuando lleguemos- Aun con dudas con la respuesta del señor Wei decido callar, después de todo no creo que se trate de algo mala, giro mi cabeza para la ventana y me dedico a ver todos los edificios que adornan la ciudad de Hong Kong.

-Hemos llegado- Escucho decir a Wei y él baja para después abrirme la puerta.  
-Gracias- Le digo y bajo del carro, en cuanto me giro para ver la gran mansión que esta frente a mí todos los momentos que viví aquí regresan y parecen tan reales, como si volviera en el tiempo.  
-Por aquí- Él me guía, no recuerdo con exactitud cómo estaba la mansión pero creo que no ha cambiado mucho.  
-Al parecer tuvieron una linda Navidad ¿no?- Digo mientras veo todos los adornos de la mansión en honor a la Navidad.  
-Así es, el día de ayer todas las hijas de la señora vinieron a pasar la navidad con su madre- "Todas" eso quiere decir que ¿ya no viven aquí? Bueno creo que es lo más normal supongo que ya todas estarán casadas o al menos comprometidas. Aunque me pregunto si lo abran comprometido a él.  
Llegamos hasta el jardín trasero y ahí veo a una mujer que toma el té con unos modales impecables, su espalda recta y con un porte elegante, ella sin duda es Ieran Li; al hacer un poco de ruido ella se voltea y mi mirada choca con unos ojos tan imponentes que hacen que tome una posición más seria.  
-Es un placer conocerte Matsuya-san- Ella hace una leve reverencia y yo sin entender la imito pero ¿un gusto? Pero si ya nos conocíamos ¿Matskuya-san? Aunque antes ella sabía mi verdadero nombre jamás me llamó así.  
-¿No me recuerda?- La veo directamente a los ojos y ella no cambia de expresión.  
-Jamás te he visto- Ella se voltea y comienza a caminar. ¿Qué jamás me ha visto? Pero si antes hasta me llamaba hija, sé que he cambiado pero básicamente solo crecí, tengo la misma cara que cuando tenía 6 años. Esto es muy extraño.

Entramos a una sala que a decir verdad jamás me imagine entrar en esta, siempre decían que yo no era digna de entrar aquí por no pertenecer a una buena familia, sinceramente esto ya es muy extraño. La señora Li toma asiento en una de las sillas que hay del lado izquierdo, yo trato de imitarla pero la mano de Wei me detiene; miro alrededor y veo a unas cuentas personas sentadas y mirándome fijamente; Dios que incómodo. De un momento a otro todas esas personas se levantan de su asiento y dirigen sus miradas hacia la parte de enfrente de la sala, en donde se ven llegar a 5 personas, cuatro hombres y una mujer, toman sus posiciones y todos toman asiento a excepción mía.  
-Nadeshko Azumi Oyuky Matskuya Iriya- Habla el hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises que está al centro de los cinco.  
-Si- Respondo con firmeza, aunque no sé de qué trate todo esto.  
-Primero que nada permítenos presentarnos, mi nombre es Jie Wang, jefe del consejo de magia- Habla la misma persona que antes. –Ella es Lin Zhang, segunda jefa- La única mujer pelirroja de ojos miel se inclina para confirmar que es ella de quien hablan. –El tercer jefe Chen Miyagi- El hombre es está a la izquierda del señor Wang tan solo asiente. –Hang Chow, cuarto jefe y finalmente Shang Fu, quinto jefe- Todos ellos fijan su mirada en mí y siento que no es la mejor que tienen. –Tú estás aquí para cumplir un acuerdo que se establece hace años- ¿Acuerdo, cuál? Pregunto en mis pensamientos.  
-La heredera de los Matskuya- Habla Lin Zhang- Será comprometida con el heredero de los Li- Jamás escuche tal acuerdo, además esto no me incumbe yo no soy heredera de nada.  
-Disculpen- hablo formalmente. –Pero yo no puedo cumplir tal "acuerdo" porque yo no soy la heredera-  
-Lo eres- Desde uno de los asientos de la derecha se levanta un hombre que quizás no lo conozco muy bien pero lo recuerdo. Sin tomarle importancia a esa persona vuelvo a hablar. –No, creo que se han equivocado de persona-  
-¿Nos estas cuestionando?- Pregunta Chen Miyagi.  
-No, no es eso pero hace mucho tiempo me informaron que yo no podía heredar- Niego todo y doy la explicación del porque niego.  
-Aunque seas una bastarda- Vuelve a hablar aquel hombre entre la multitud. –Eres fuerte- Yo simplemente frunzo en ceño al toparme con su ojos de víbora.  
-Demostrarte ser la más fuerte entre tus hermanos, debes estar orgullosa por eso- ¿Hermanos? Yo no tengo hermanos. ¿O sí?  
-Les agradezco que me acepten como la "heredera" pero yo no necesito ese puesto- Hago una reverencia y comienzo a caminar para finalizar todo esto.  
-Un paso más y la sangre de inocentes volverá a correr por tu culpa, y te quedaras en la calle como la bastarda que eres- Escucho las palabras que aquella persona, pero a mí me da igual quedarme en la calle, lo que no permitiré es lo primero porque ya no soportaría un peso más.  
-¿Qué debo hacer?- Fijo mi mirada en el jefe.  
-Deberás adueñarte de las cartas Clow- Dice Hang Chow.  
-Disculpen pero ¿Qué son las cartas Clow?- Pregunto pues jamás había escuchado tal objeto aunque el nombre de "Clow" me es conocido.  
-Después te lo explicaran- Sentencia Shang Fu.  
-Cuando las tengas deberás traerlas ante nosotros- Habla con seriedad y me perece que con ambición el jefe del consejo.  
-¿Y si fallo?- Digo no soy la mejor precisamente.  
-No te conviene fallar- Dicen todos los del consejo y aquella persona.  
-Después de traerlas, serás aceptada como la legítima heredera y te podrás casar-  
-¿Entonces si nos las tengo no me caso?- Vaya acuerdo que tienen, soy la prometida pero no me puedo casar, mejor para mí.  
-Efectivamente-  
-Una última pregunta- Me pongo frente al jefe. -¿Quién es mi prometido? Me refiero a su nombre-  
-Xiao Lang Li- Al escuchar tal nombre me quedo en shock, es él, por tanto tiempo le extrañe y desee estar a su lado y ahora, es mi prometido; sin evitarlo pongo una sonrisa en mis labios y al parecer todos se dan cuenta.  
-¿Ves? Este matrimonio te agrada ¿no?- Dice Shang Fu y yo asiento a la pregunta, no hay que negar nada.  
-Con esto tendrás la libertad que tanto has deseado- El hombre que estaba entre la multitud se pone a espalda mía y escucho esas palabras en susurros, me volteo a verlo y ahora sin duda, al estar tan cerca de él lo recuerdo claramente ¿su nombre? Nadie lo sabe, entre los Matskuya es muy común el tener diversos nombres, lo único que sé es que él es mi abuelo la persona que me maldice y me desea la muerte desde el primer día que me vio.  
-Lo siguiente que harás es ir a Tomoeda, entraras a la misma secundaria que él y te encargaras de enamorarlo- Me dirige la palabra Chen Miyagi  
-Claro, no hay problema… ¿Y las cartas Clow?- Pregunto por ellas pues si no las tengo no me podré casar.  
-En cuanto encuentres a Xiao Lang encontraras a ella- Lin Zhang pone una sonrisa de malicia en sus labios, eso es extraño.  
-¿Ella?- Pregunto con curiosidad, no sé qué les cuesta decir nombres.  
-A Sakura Kinomoto, la dueña de las cartas Clow y la novia de Xiao Lang-  
-¡¿Novia?! Si él tiene novia yo no puedo intervenir en eso- Les digo con sinceridad, yo quiero a Shaoran eso lo admito pero no voy a intervenir en su relación, si la escogió a ella fue por algo.  
-¿Creíste que la tendrías fácil?- Pregunta Shang Fu.  
-Además si la derrotas, obtienes las cartas y a Xiao Lang- Dice Hang Chow.  
-Es como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro- Las personas del consejo me aconsejan y bueno a decir verdad no se escucha tan mal.  
-¿Aceptas?- Pregunta el jefe y yo asiento. –Así es como debe ser la heredera de los Matskuya-  
-Debes de cumplir esta misión cueste lo que cueste- Algunos de los presentes me miran con de sangre ¿me estarán insinuando lo que yo creo?  
-No soy una asesina si es lo que me esta insinuando- Digo con firmeza pero la mayoría de los presentes ríen ante mis palabras.  
-Pequeña, la sangre de asesina corre por tus venas, es la enseñanza que te dejo tu ancestro Ryu Matskuya ¿no?- Habla Lin Zhang con gracia.  
-Yo nunca mataría- Les afirmo.  
-Si tú lo dices- Ella rueda sus ojos.  
-Pero dime- Jie Wang toma mi cara con sus manos. -¿No te dan ganas de matar a la persona que arruino parte de tu infancia?- Esas palabras, esa persona; sin evitarlo frunzo el ceño ¿ellos saben lo que me pasó?  
-¿Usted sabe quién lo hizo?- Quito sus manos de mi cara y lo miro directamente a los ojos.  
-Por su puesto pero esa información vale mucho-  
-¡Yo quiero saber!- Exijo.  
-Lo sabrás pero primero las cartas- Sentencia el jefe.  
-Niña, como no sabes cómo utilizar tu poder espiritual y mágico entrenaras aquí antes de ir a Japón- Yo comienzo a caminar pues supongo que debo dar por concluida esta reunión ya que todos se levantan y empiezan a platicar.  
-Antes de que te vayas- Volteo para ver quien me habla. –Deseo hablar contigo- La señora Li se pone a un lado mío para comenzar a caminar.

Ambas caminamos y vamos dentro a la mansión, y para ser más específica a las habitaciones, entramos a una que tiene muchos pergaminos en las paredes y que está pintada de color verde, a simple vista está muy bien acomodada pero por el frío que se siente supongo que nadie ha dormido aquí.  
-Toma- Me da un portarretrato y yo lo tomo, en él se aprecian a dos personas, una de ellas es una chica de ojos grandes color verde, su cabello castaño hasta el cuello y con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, sin duda ella es muy hermosa. La otra persona es un chico de cabello castaño oscuro alborotado pero que aun así le sienta bien, sus ojos ámbares que resaltan aún más con la bella sonrisa que muestra; ambos están abrazados pero me pregunto si esta persona será él. –Él es Xiao Lang- Ieran Li señala al chico que yo suponía que era. Si mis recuerdos no fallan, él no ha cambiado mucho en apariencia física pero quizás si en personalidad, está sonriendo esa es una expresión que jamás imagine ver en él. –Y ella es Sakura Kinomoto- Así que ella es su novia, es tan bonita y bueno se ven bien juntos. Yo no puedo intervenir en su relación, eso no va conmigo; solo es una foto y ambos se profesan amor, no quisiera verlos en persona eso me destruiría. Sin darme cuenta como comencé a llorar siento como las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas; en aquel entonces yo no sabía que es lo que sentía, desconfiaba de tantas personas, aunque él tenía una mirada seria en todo momento siempre fue amable conmigo, estaba cuando lo necesitaba y era tan feliz a su lado, yo lo quería, en realidad me sigue gustando pero ahora al darme cuenta de lo feliz que es al lado de su novia creo que es mejor abandonar este sentimiento. –Ellos son novios y aman mucho, con ella Xiao Lang sonrió como nunca y se llenó de alegría-  
-¿A dónde quiere llegar?- Le pregunto pues si quiere decirme que no me acerque a su hijo yo lo comprenderé.  
-Aunque ella es la felicidad de mi hijo- Toca la foto y ve a él. –No es bueno que siga con ella- Suelta una lágrima al terminar de decir sus palabras, jamás creí que la vería llorar, ella parecía tan indiferente ante todo. –Por eso quiero que te ganes el corazón de Xiao Lang-  
-¡¿Qué?!- Me sorprendo por sus palabras, se supone que una madre vela por la felicidad de su hijo, no le pide a otra que le destruya su noviazgo- Usted dijo que él es feliz con ella-  
-Yo sé y lo apoyo con su noviazgo pero… No es correcto que este con ella, el consejo ve este noviazgo como una burla- ¿Burla? ¿En dónde? Si en la foto se ve la miel y arcoíris que hay alrededor.  
-Disculpe pero no entiendo-  
-A mi hijo se le dio la misión de reunir las cartas Clow pero falló-  
-Y ella ganó- Señalo a la chica.  
-Si, después Xiao Lang por razones del destino se enamoró de ella, pero cuando el consejo se dio cuenta de su noviazgo ya no pudieron hacer nada, sin embargo recordaron el compromiso que se mantiene desde hace años-  
-Y es el que dijo Lin Zhang- Ella asiente a mis palabras.  
-Yo le había dado mi palabra a Xiao Lang que nunca lo iba a comprometer se reunía las cartas Clow pero al fallar y al presentarme a la persona que él escogió, le de mi aprobación y decidí no comprometerlo hasta que dieron a conocer el acuerdo. _"Los herederos Matskuya y Li deberán de contraer matrimonio, solo sí estos son mujer del lado de los Matskuya y hombre por parte de los Li, de no ser así no hay necesidad de cumplir el acuerdo"_ -  
-¿Ese es el acuerdo que debo de cumplir?-  
-Así es, como sabemos los Li siempre han tenido herederos hombres así que solo faltaba la heredera mujer, no ha habido una hasta ahora pero es extraño ya que nadie en Hong Kong sabia de tu existencia. Además dijiste que no podías heredar ¿podrías explicarme eso?-  
-Yo no soy hija legitima, ya que mi padre se enamoró de mi madre, soy el fruto de su amor, tiempo después de haber nacido mi madre murió y ellos nunca se casaron; así que por eso mi papá me explico que yo no podía heredar a menos que fuera necesario.  
-Pero tienes más hermanos, se toma en cuenta para heredar a los hijos legítimos-  
-Yo… no sabía que tenía hermanos, me la he pasado encerrada en Londres, no sé mucho de mi familia-  
-Tus ojos- Ella me toma de cara con sus manos. –Están llenos de tristeza- Esas palabras, son similares a las que me dijo la bruja de la maldición. –Ming ue Wong- Distraída en mis pensamientos, al escuchar mi nombre veo que la señora Li se desmaya.  
-¡Señora Li!- La muevo de un lado a otro. -¡Señora Li!-  
-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, hija- Ella me abraza como lo hacía antes, le correspondo en abrazo pero ¿Por qué no me recordó antes? Quizás estaba fingiendo. –Definitivamente quiero que Xiao Lang se case contigo- Siento mi cara arder por las palabras que me dijo.  
-Señora Li- Le digo con el poco aliento que me queda, me empieza a sofocar su abrazo, ahora recuerdo porque son así de animadas sus hijas.  
-Llámame mamá- Me pide con alegría.  
-Mamá, me está asfixiando- Ella me suelta y comienzo a respirar el aire que tanto me hace falta.  
-Discúlpame, me emocione al verte- Con sus manos me toca la mejilla y la acaricia. –Has crecido y mírate estas tan hermosa, te pareces tanto tu madre- Me abraza de nuevo pero ¿ella conoció a mi mamá?  
-Mamá- Interrumpo su abrazo y ella se aparta para escucharme. -¿Por qué no me recordaba?-  
-Hija, en aquel entonces no sabías como utilizar tus poderes y tu padre te pidió que borraras el recuerdo que dejaste en las personas que habías conocido- Es verdad, la noche que me fui de Hong Kong mi papá mi pidió eso para empezar una nueva vida, y yo que creí que no había hecho nada.  
-La única manera de recordarte es tocándote, ahora entiendo porque las personas del consejo te quieren entrenar-  
-¿Por qué?- Ni yo misma entiendo.  
-Quieren saber hasta dónde pueden llegar tus poderes mágicos y espirituales ya que tu desconoces de ellos-  
-Es verdad, no sé cómo utilizar mis poderes, solo se hablar con los espíritus- Río ante mis palabras, vaya heredera que soy.  
-Para entrenarte te llevaran a la casa del señor Wong-  
-Que supongo yo no me recuerda- Ella asiente. Qué triste y reconfortante, al menos ya sé porque nunca me extrañaron.  
-¿Te apetece quedarte a dormir hoy aquí?- Me pregunta con una sonrisa en su labios.  
-Claro, ¿en qué habitación pue…  
-Dormirás aquí-  
-¡¿QUÉ?!-  
-Si conquistas a Xiao Lang, _que obviamente lo vas a hacer_ se casaran y dormirán juntos ¿Por qué no empezar de una vez?- Ella prácticamente me avienta a la cama y sale de la habitación.  
Dios que ¿incomodo? Yo que siempre anhele estar a su lado, ahora soy su prometida no la mejor manera pero algo es algo, aunque no debo intervenir en su relación.  
Después de tanto pensar me cambio de ropa y me acuesto en la cama, cierro los ojos y me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?- Vaya preguntas existenciales que me hago, nadie me va a contestar ya que esta todo oscuro. Volteo a un lado y luego al otro para encontrar algo pero es inútil, no hay nada. Sin previo aviso una ráfaga de aire pasa por mi cuerpo trayendo consigo flores de cerezo, estos se esparcen por todo lo que parece ser el suelo.  
-¡Sakura-hime!- Volteo hacia atrás al escuchar una voz.  
-¿Sakura? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?- Camino hacia donde yo creo que proviene aquella voz.  
-¡Shaoran!- Lo grito pero no sé si se trate de él, me acerco más hasta donde veo a tres personas que no logro ver bien, avanzo más pero choco con una especie de barrera que me impide continuar. Fijo mi vista de nuevo hacia aquellas tres personas y un momento -¿Por qué hay dos Shaorans?- Ellos comienzan a tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y dejan encerrada en una especie de burbuja a la chica que supongo yo es Sakura, un momento ella es la de la foto. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Busco alguna puerta o una apertura en esta clase de barrera pero no hay nada, vuelvo a verlos y dejan de pelear con su cuerpo para comenzar con sus espadas. –¡Paren!- Les digo pero es inútil ya que ella les pide lo mismo pero no se detienen, al contrario pelean con mas ganas. Comienzo a pegarle a la barrera pero eso solo hace que maltrate mis manos, cuando presto atención de nuevo a la batalla, ambos atraviesan a Sakura con sus respectivas espadas, cuando la barrera al fin se quita los pétalos de cerezo me envuelven, cierro los ojos. Los abro con rapidez y me doy cuenta que estoy en la habitación de Shaoran. -¿Qué rayos fue eso?

 **Notas de autora**

Hola chicos y chicas que leen mi Fic:D primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado, tenía muchos problemas bueno no son cosas graves pero digamos que mi cabeza estaba y sigue estando hecha una caos, pero bueno después de haber despejado un poco mi mente les traigo el capítulo que me quedo más o menos larguito xDDD espero que no les haya dado flojera leerlo todo u.u si tienen duda en algo pueden preguntarme yo hare los posible por responder sus dudas:D

Bueno las personas del consejo yo no les puse en nombre bueno nada más a uno, los primero 4 le pertenecen a _"Sakuras Angel 2013"_ de ahí saque los nombres, hay por si alguien me viene a reclamar pues ya saben de dónde los saque:v Y pues bueno la actitud de Ieran se me hizo divertida xDDD digamos que ella apoya a Nadeshko pero igual quiera a Sakura, no la odien o me odien a mí u.u en fin por último, la última escena o parte como gusten llamarlo es parte del ova de Tsubasa Chronicles Shunraiki de Tsubasa Reservoir Cronicles, por si no le entienden muy bien como lo escribí pues es esa escena Nadeshko en si nada más los ve, como se dieron cuenta ellos no la podían escuchar ni nada, bueno además de que estaban muy ocupados peleando.

Y como siempre cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es aceptada, no duden en comentar que tal les pareció el capítulo.

¡Bye! ¡Bye!  
PD: Disculpen los horrores ortográficos. 


	7. Capítulo 7 ¡Libérate!

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a las chicas de Clamp;)

 **¡Libérate!**

Retomando la plática del capítulo 5:D

 **Pov Sakura**

-Espera, hace un momento dijiste que fuiste a Hong Kong ¿Qué hiciste ahí?- Pregunta Shaoran a Matskuya, la cual parece perderse en sus pensamientos en lo que analiza que es lo que va a decir.  
-Estuve en Hong Kong principalmente para entrenar y para recibir las ordenes de enamorar a Li y quitarte las cartas para entregárselas a ellos-  
-Entonces tú no necesitas las cartas- Suspiro con alivio, como si me quitaran un peso de encima pues con tan solo sentir la magnitud de su poder siento que no soy rival para ella.  
-Bueno…- Ella habla nerviosa y comienza a mover sus dedos muy rápido. –Si no se las entrego, no me podré casar-  
-Pero tú no te quieres casar con Shaoran- Le digo con seguridad pero ¿y si me dice lo contrario?  
-Yo…- Habla más nerviosa que antes pero ahora ha tomado un tono carmesí en su rostro, si quizás se una despistada y atolondrada pero está más que obvio que ella quiere ese matrimonio.  
-Aunque te quieras casar- Interrumpe Shaoran. –Yo nunca aceptaré- Él sentencia con una mirada fría. Yo lo amo y si él aceptara ese matrimonio aun como obligación me sentiría muy mal pero considero que no le debería de hablar así a Matskuya. (N/a: Sakura es un pan de Dios, ella cree en la bondad de todos:D)  
-Quizás nunca me aceptes como amiga y tampoco espero que me aceptes como tu prometida pero toma en cuenta que yo jamás lo pedí, y si acepte fue porque yo quiero proteger a personas inocentes- Ella mira directamente a mi novio y luego a mí, cierra los ojos y toma un poco de aire. –Yo quiero disculparme por lo que les dije ayer, no debí hablarles de esa manera- Ella se inclina para completar su disculpa y puedo escuchar en un susurro un lo siento. Yo me acerco a ella y toco su cabello rubio, es tan suave y fino, como si se tratasen de hilos de oro.  
-Yo acepto tus disculpas- Le digo de la mejor manera y finalizo con una disculpa; ella levanta su rostro y al cruzar nuestras miradas sonríe. Ayer en cuanto se quitó los lentes me pareció una chica muy linda pero ahora que la tengo de cerca, es muy hermosa.  
-Acepto tus disculpas- Escucho a Shaoran decir con resignación.  
-Ya puedo estar más tranquila, ayer me remordía la conciencia, espero que nos podamos llevar mejor. A propósito ¿gustan comer?- Ella nos hace esa invitación y bueno yo no pienso negarme después de todo el camino hasta aquí es demasiado largo.  
-¡Sí!- Digo con entusiasmo.  
-No- Contesta Shaoran y me toma la mano para sacarme de la habitación.  
-Entiendo, ya es muy tarde y tienen un largo camino por recorrer- Ella junta sus manos y vuelva a hacer un rezo para quitar el campo de fuerza que nos protegía. –Vamos los guiare hasta la entrada- Abre la puerta y lo primero que veo es a dos niños que se caen por dicha acción. (N/a: En pocas palabras estaban escuchando pero no oyeron nada:D)  
-¡Onee-chan!- Ambos niños se reincorporan y abrazan a Matskuya, ella se agacha para quedar a la altura de ellos dos, se ven tan felices me pregunto si acaso ellos son a quienes quiere proteger. –Esto es para ti- El niño de cabello negro le entrega un sobre, ella lo abre y por la expresión en su cara supongo que son malas noticias. -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta la niña.  
-Al parecer no puedo quedarme aquí- Dice sonriendo, camina hasta tomar una maleta y la trae consigo, ella sale de la habitación para ponerse en el pasillo; Shaoran y yo caminamos hasta el pasillo y no evito ver a los niños. Ambos están tristes pero ahora que los veo mejor no se parecen en nada a Matskuya y aunque estos niños traten de ocultar sus poderes yo lo puedo sentir, el poder que desprenden ambos es similar aunque no se compara al de su hermana. –Hideki, Saori, no le pidan al abuelo que me quede, él ya tomo una decisión y yo debo de obedecer- Ella trata de sonreír pero parece más una mueca.

Caminamos por las calles de Tomoeda para llegar a mi casa, el viento es limpio y fresco, el sol esta por ocultarse, es un bello atardecer pero ¿Por qué no sigue Matskuya? La primera impresión que tuve de ella fue pésima, ahora con todo aclarado tengo otra imagen de ella pero me sigue pareciendo un tanto misteriosa; dejo de observar a ella y fijo mis ojos en Shaoran que está caminando algo rígido, eso lo hace solo cuando esta molesto. Cuando Shaoran conoce a alguien siempre lo trata con indiferencia pero poco a poco comienza a ser amable, pero si ya conocía a Matskuya ¿Por qué la tratara así? Tan fríamente, quizás en el pasado no se llevaban bien, o quizás tenían una relación y por eso no se llevan bien (Imagen de Shaoran y Matskuya tomados de la mano y felices. Cortesía de Sakura). ¡No! Cálmate Sakura si hubiera sido eso Shaoran ya me lo hubiera contado aunque a veces se reserva las cosas. Inclino mi cabeza para poder calmar mis pensamientos, de repente siento como un gran poder se concentra a lo lejos, me da un leve escalofrió pero ¿Por qué? Pero lo más importante ¿Quién es el dueño de ese poder?

 **Narradora:D**

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kinomoto.

-Vamos, vamos, a la derecha. No, no a la izquierda, rebásalo, rebásalo- El pequeño guardián Kerberos se encuentra entretenido con su nuevo juego de carreras, esta tan concentrado que no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Sin embargo en el cajón del escritorio esta por ocurrir algo extraño.  
-¡Noooooooooo! ¡He perdido!- Kero se frustra ante su derrota en el juego, sin embargo a sus espaldas las cartas Sakura salen del libro y todas se acomodan para formar un circulo en el aire, el guardián de ojos dorados decide voltear hacia atrás y lo que ve es a todas las cartas Sakura irse por la ventana y desaparecer en el cielo de Tomoeda. –Esto no es bueno- Dice Kero mientras vuela por el cielo con sus diminutas alitas ya que no puedo tomar y formar real. -¿En dónde estás Sakura?  
*************************************************************************************

 **Pov Shaoran**

Caminamos sin decir nada, todo este recorrido sería perfecto de no ser por ella, voltea a ver a Matsukuya, no sé el motivo pero siento que la conozco a la perfección y se lo que trama pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Si ni siquiera la recuerdo bien o quizás aún mejor para ella puso recuerdos falsos en mi memoria para así aceptar el dichoso compromiso, después de todo no se puede confiar en una "asesina" que usurpa el nombre de alguien muerto sí es que aquel recuerdo sea verdadero. Dejo de ver a Matskuya y ahora me dedico a ver a mi hermosa novia Sakura, ayer por la tarde me dio la impresión de que se sentía inferior al lado de Matskuya y a decir verdad "ella" (refiriéndose a Matskuya) es una chicas muy hermosa, demasiado diría yo y con grandes atributos (N/a: Shaoran pues en que te andas fijando xDDD) pero aun con todas esas características ante mis ojos Sakura siempre va a ser la mujer más hermosa y la única con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Observa a mi novia para contemplar sus hermosos ojos verdes pero ella esta cabizbaja. -¿Qué ocurre?- Le digo al oído y ella se sorprende para después sonrojarse al escuchar mi voz, como amo que haga eso.  
-Siento una presencia que se acerca- ¿Una presencia? Pero yo no siento nada.  
-¿Sabes de quién es?- Le pregunto y ella niega. –Trata de concentrarte- La tomo de la mano y juntos cerramos los ojos.  
-Es una…- Sus palabras son interrumpidas tras sentir que la presencia está detrás de nosotros, abro los ojos y con un movimiento rápido cargo a Sakura para ponernos a salvo en otro lugar.  
-¡¿Viento?!- Decimos al unisonido, ¿Por qué una carta Sakura anda libre? Se supone que Kerberos las está cuidando (N/a: Si, se supone u.u)  
-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!- Dice Matskuya mientras se pone frente a nosotros para poner un campo de fuerza para protegernos.  
-Es una carta Sakura- Dice mi novia mientras se baja de mis brazos.  
-¡Creí que venían en presentación de cartas!- Dice exaltada, aun sin poder creer lo que está pasando. Ella toma la pulsera de flores que tiene en su mano izquierda y comienza a hablar. –Grandes espíritus que solo os dais a los elegidos el poder y la fuerza, les pido su protección para poder luchar- Tras decir esas palabras esa pulsera sale una katana y ella la toma con su mano derecha y se pone en posición de batalla.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Sakura se pone a un lado de ella.  
-Derrotarla, casi te mata a ti y a Li- Ella da un buen argumento pero no nos iba a matar, mucho menos viento ella es pacífica.  
-Pero solo la tengo que sellar (capturar) y listo. Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo ¡Libérate!- El báculo toma su verdadera forma y Matskuya le abre paso a Sakura, mientras que viento solo espera a que alguien salga del campo de fuerza. –Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces… -Sakura levanta el báculo y logra sellar a viento.  
*************************************************************************************

 **Pov Sakura**

Tomo la carta en mis manos pero cuando estoy por guardarla siento como una luz brillante sale de carta, me cubro para no lastimarme y cuando fijo mi mirada en aquella luz veo a viento en el aire. Si no me muevo rápido me atacara pero debo sellar, elevo al báculo para volver a sellarla pero siento como alguien me taclea.  
-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunta Matskuya y yo asiento, observo el lugar en donde y veo que el suelo se ha levantado por recibir el poder de viento, veo como Shaoran saca su espada y se para enfrente de viento pero no le hace nada, de hecho no siquiera lo ve. –Kinomoto-san- Escucho la voz de Matsuya. -¡¿Por qué no la pudiste sellar?!-  
-No lo sé- Me preocupo, ¿acaso mi magia ya basta para controlarlas? No, debo pensar positivo.  
-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- Al escuchar la voz de Matskuya viento se acerca a ella, solo siento como ella me empuja, choco en la pared y veo que Matskuya está enfrentando a viento, pero parece solo esquivarla sin esfuerzo alguno, cuando viento trata de atraparla ella ya se puso en otro lado.  
-¡Sakura!- Escucho la voz de Kero en el aire. -¿En dónde estabas chamaca?-  
-¡Kero!- Me alegro al verlo, quizás él sepa porque no puede sellar a viento. -¿Por qué no puedo sellar a viento?-  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué no puedes sellarla?- Kero voltea hacia viento y yo hago lo mismo, vemos a Matskuya esquivar todos los ataques de viento. –Inténtalo por favor-  
Corro hasta donde están viento y Matskuya, ya estando frente a viento que está siendo distraída por Matskuya levanto el báculo. –Regresa a forma humilde que mereces- Cuando el báculo la toca y se queda sellada ocurre lo mismo que hace un momento, ya liberada viento intenta atacarnos pero Matskuya me carga para liberarnos de su ataque.  
-¿Quién eres tú?- Kero la interroga.  
-Naomi Matskuya-  
-¿Tienes magia?- Ella asiente a la pregunta. –Intenta sellar la carta- Le dice pero ella no puede sellar la carta o ¿sí?  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a hacer?- Ella se sorprende.  
-Haz lo mismo que hizo Sakura-  
-¿Con el báculo?-  
-No, con tu katana-  
Ella se acerca a viento y levanta su katana- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces…- Dice las mismas palabras aunque no con euforia, viento toma la forma de carta pero se libera de nuevo.  
-Sakura ve con la chiquilla- Yo asiento y corro para situarme a un lado de Matskuya. -¡Háganlo las dos al mismo tiempo!- Kero nos grita y asentimos a su petición.  
-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces…- Ambas levantamos nuestros objetos, por mi parte aparece el emblema (N/a: ¿pentagrama? No sé cómo gusten llamarlo) de mi estrella, me distraigo para ver el emblema de Matskuya, el cual es un copo de nieve rodeado con lo que parecen ser los símbolos de los elementos y unas cuantas flores. Cuando viento se transforma en carta veo como cae al suelo y siento como mis ojos y mi cuerpo comienza a pesar, el báculo cae al suelo y yo con el, a lo lejos puedo escuchar como Matskuya me llama pero lo único que veo es una oscuridad.  
*************************************************************************************

 **Notas de autora**

Después de no sé qué tanto tiempo traigo la actualización, se es que hay lectores que andaban preguntando por mí en sus pensamientos, no me maten u.u no se me ocurría nada bueno sí pero no estaba segura si ponerlo o no, pero bueno ya escribí el cap. Espero que les guste y pueda comprenderlo con mi mala redacción:p En fin hablemos del cap. Y de los siguientes como sabemos las cartas fueron liberadas por no sé qué cosa (leer el sig. Cap. Que viene a continuación:D) y pues ahora Sakura y Matskuya tendrán que capturarlas; yei! De nuevo tendremos todas las cosas raras que pasan cuando ellas aparecen:D  
Bueno si quieren que una carta en especial haga algo en especial solo comenten sus ideas:D y yo las escribiré con gusto ;) y si no comentan nada pues no se aburran con las mini aventuras que pondré ;_;  
Y bueno como hoy ando inspirada les traigo dos cap. See! La autora se inspiró, pensaba hacerlo en uno solo pero me di cuenta que ya había quedado muy largo xDDD así que por eso lo dividí en dos:D  
En fin cualquier duda queja o sugerencia que tengan es aceptada, también las críticas constructivas no más que no se pasen:D  
PD: Disculpen mi horrores de ortografía.  
PD2: La autora cambio de firma por tercera vez, ay que darle un premio! Ok no pero lo cambie porque Nadeshko Matskuya es el nombre de uno de mis personajes y después de pensarlo mejor lo cambie a Loup Pavot, suena rarito pero me gusta.  
Sin nada más que decir nos leemos luego  
 **Loup Pavot**


	8. Capítulo 8 ¡Despierta!

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a las chicas de Clamp;)

Insertar el titulo aquí, a la autora no se ocurre como poner el titulo D:

 **¡Despierta!**

-¡Kinomoto-san! ¡Kinomoto-san!- Sacudo su cuerpo de un lado a otro para que reaccione, paso mi mano por su rostro y al llegar a su frente siento que esta fría. –Esta fría- Le aviso a Shaoran que está observando a su novia.  
-¿Cómo que esta fría?- Shaoran y el peluche volador la tocan y por la mirada que ponen comprueban mis palabras.  
-Li, peluche extraño ¿Por qué siento solo la mitad del poder de Kinomoto-san?- Pregunto a ambos, el peluche parece ser más que solo eso; en Hong Kong no me dijeron mucho sobre atrapar las cartas pero no creo que perder el conocimiento, la mitad de tus poderes y estar frio sea normal para capturar las cartas.  
-Tienes razón chiquilla, la magia de Sakura se redujo a la mitad y va en descenso- El peluche toma una postura seria y con sus alas vuelta hasta quedar frente a Kinomoto. –Sakura- Dice en un susurro.  
-¿Pero todo va estar bien?- Pregunta Shaoran con preocupación.  
-Por el momento Sakura aun respira y mantiene el pulso, puede durar así por poco tiempo pero si no hacemos algo, pronto ya no hará nada-  
-Su alma…- Digo con miedo. –Ya no está en este mundo- Completo mi frase pero ¿Por qué ya no siento su alma? Espero estar equivocada pero sentir y ver las almas es mi especialidad.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- Ambos se sorprenden y no está de más su reacción. Vuelvo a tocar a Kinomoto pero ahora está más fría que antes.  
-Kerberos ¿Por qué está pasando esto?-  
-El poder de la chiquilla es demasiado fuerte y este altero a las cartas Sakura pero no entiendo porque si ella y Sakura no son parientes y además el mago Clow o Eriol no me informaron que otra persona podía ser card captor mientras que el elegido por las cartas viviera-  
-¿Es quiere decir que…-  
-Desconozco por lo que está pasando Sakura-  
-Disculpen- Interrumpo la interesante platica que tienen Shaoran y el peluche llamado Kerberos. –Un cuerpo no puede vivir por mucho sin un alma- Digo un poco de lo que me enseñaron. –La magia de Kinomoto se está debilitando aún más y si no hacemos algo pronto ella… morirá- Al terminar de hablar Shaoran se queda perplejo y toma la mano de su novia para apretarla con fuerza pero a la vez con cariño.  
-Chiquilla ya que sabes mucho del tema- Kerberos se pone frente a mí. -¿Qué sugieres hacer?-  
-En mi casa hay un árbol al que llamamos el árbol de la vida, ya que cura las heridas y de energías gracias a que constantemente el árbol es purificado. (N/a: Si vieron Tsubasa el árbol es similar al que está en mundo de Kurogane(;) Pero mi casa está demasiado lejos e ir hasta allá solo significa cavar nuestra tumba- El árbol le daría las energías que Kinomoto ha perdido pero si vamos allá sería en vano, ambas moriríamos.  
-¿Por qué cavaríamos nuestras tumbas?- Pregunta Shaoran.  
-La razón por la que los acompaño y llevo la maleta, es porque en la carta que me entregaron estipula que me fuera de la casa si no quería morir- _"Mas te vale irte al departamento de Makoto si no quieres morir en cuanto llegue"_ Que hermosas palabras me escribe mi abuelo. –Que vaya con Kinomoto-san es aún más peligroso para mí y para ella-  
-En pocas palabras seguimos en la misma situación- Kerberos va a donde Kinomoto y comienza a darle palmadas de ánimo.  
-Existe una manera pero no estoy segura que funcione- Nunca lo he hecho o intentado ya que se necesita de muchos conocimientos espirituales pero al menos quiero intentarlo, después de todo creo que es mi culpa que Kinomoto esté en esta situación.  
-¿Cuál es?- Preguntan ambos con interés.  
-Primero necesitamos ir a una arboleada o por lo menos a un lugar donde haiga arboles grandes-  
-Entendido- Shaoran carga a Kinomoto y yo voy por mi maleta, comenzamos a correr hasta encontrar unas escaleras, las subimos y puedo como hay una cifra considerable de árboles.  
-¿Aquí está bien?- Pregunta Kerberos.  
-Sí, ahora cócala en el suelo alrededor de estos árboles-  
-¿Me debo apartar de ella?- Pregunta él con preocupación.  
-No, lo mejor es que sostengas su mano como lo hacías antes- Le sonrío para que al menos ya no esté preocupado; camino hasta el árbol y pongo mi mano en su tronco. –Por favor bríndale tu energía e ese cuerpo que esta sin alma pero que no está muerto, por favor escucha mis palabras y permíteme darle tus energías-  
- _"Espero que mis energías sean suficientes para ayudar a esa jovencita, tómalas y úsalas para ayudarla"_ \- La voz del árbol es tan cálida y hermosa que hace que me sienta mas tranquila.  
-Gracias- Le digo y quito mi mano de su tronco.

Hago lo mismo con los otros cuatro árboles para no forzar tanto a uno solo, todos aceptan ayudar a Kinomoto. Arranco una hoja de cada árbol y con la mano libre de ella pongo las hojas y cierro su mano, tomo mi listón y lo ato uno de sus lados en la muñeca de Kinomoto, el otro lado lo ato al árbol, busco en mi maleta más listones (N/a: Matskuya ama los listones, en si tiene más listones que ropa) y hago los ato de la muñeca de Kinomoto a los árboles.  
-¿Por qué lo haces?- Escucho decir a Shaoran mientras ato el ultimo listón.  
-Es para crear una conexión con Kinomoto y los árboles- Le digo cuando me siento en el pasto.  
-No me refería a eso- Dice mientras ve a su novia y la suelta.  
-¿Entonces?-  
-¿Por qué la ayudas? A ti te convendría que el alma de Sakura no regresara después de todo eres una asesina-  
-Yo jamás le desearía la muerte a alguien por mas mala que sea, además el hecho de que mi en familia sean unos asesinos no quiere decir que yo también lo vaya a hacer- Lo miro de reojo y quedo convencido con mis primeras palabras pero creo que con lo último no se convenció demasiado. –Li, deberías ser más observador y dejar de tratar a la gente como si fueran tus enemigos-  
-Chiquilla- Escucho la voz de Kerberos. -¿Cuánto tardara esto?-  
-El cuerpo de Kinomoto seguirá con vida hasta el fin de los tiempos pero solo cuando su alma llegue a su cuerpo volverá a abrir los ojos-  
-¿Y con tu poder inmenso no sabes dónde podría estar el alma de Sakura?-  
-Me temo que no Kerberos, tengo un gran poder pero aunque suene ilógico no lo sé utilizar, lo siento-  
-Entiendo- Veo a Kerberos pero al parecer tiene algo más que decir pues me ve con incertidumbre.  
-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras- Le digo y él se voltea para verme.  
-¿Es verdad que tú eres la prometida del mocoso?-  
-¿Mocoso?- Pregunto sin entender a quien se refieren.  
-De él- Kerberos señala a Shaoran y él solo frunce el ceño.  
-Así es- En otra situación me habría alegrado, pero ya no es lo mismo, no después de haber tomado la decisión que tome.  
-¿Y aceptaste sabiendo que el mocoso y Sakura tienen una relación?- Yo asiento a su pregunta. -¿Por qué? No nos conocemos mucho pero no desprendes el aura de ser alguien mala- Sus palabras me conmueven, es increíble como un ser extraño crea más en mí que el mismo Shaoran.  
-Yo admito que primero acepte por razones personales pero analizando mejor creo que mi decisión y ser la prometida de Li, es lo mejor que le puede ocurrir a él-  
-Lo mejor que me puede ocurrir es que desaparezcas de aquí- Shaoran interviene en mi conversación con Kerberos y bueno quizás sonó algo arrogante lo que dije que pero es la verdad.  
-Te tienen atada ¿verdad?- Me sorprenden las palabras de Kerberos.  
-Sí, si no aceptaba terminarían lastimando a gente inocente pero con mi decisión también lastimo a gente inocente- Veo Kinomoto y siento la culpa, si no hubiera liberado toda mi energía de la forma en que lo hice esto no estaría pasando.  
-Clow decía que las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable- Me dice Kerberos supongo yo que para calmarme pero en las dos opciones que me daban terminaría haciendo daño.  
-Muchas gracias Kerberos- Le digo con una sonrisa en los labios. –A propósito ¿Qué eres tú? Te la paso diciendo peluche pero por tu fuerza no eres uno-  
-Veras- Él toma una pose para presentarse. –Yo soy Kerberos la increíble bestia guardiana que cuida a las cartas Sakura- Por dicha presentación le aplaudo.  
-¡Qué lindo eres!- Chillo de la emoción y él toma una pose más seria y enojada.  
-¡¿Lindo?! ¡Yo me debería ver imponente no lindo!- Él me reclama.  
-¿Imponente?-  
-Así es en mí verdadera forma soy muy fuerte y grande, te quedarías impresionada de solo verme, (Imaginación de Matskuya: Kero en tamaño gigante, igual como lo imagino Sakura en el manga) pero como alteraste a las cartas- Me envía una mirada. –Tengo que quedarme en esta forma-  
-Lo siento- Es lo único que puedo decir.

Continuo hablando de diferentes temas con Kerberos, que ahora me ha dicho que lo puedo llamar Kero, y por mi parte le he dicho que me puede llamar Nadeshko, es muy simpático, nunca creí que una bestia comiera tantos dulces como él dice. Dejo de hablar con Kero por un momento para ver cómo sigue Kinomoto, por la posición de luna supongo que ya es media noche y ella aun no despierta. Al acercarme siento la mirada penetrante de Shaoran pero yo solo decido ignorarla. Me acerco poco y siento como una sensación extraña al tocarla, su cuerpo ya no está frio, al contrario está más cálido pero parece que compartimos algo en nuestros interiores, es una sensación demasiado extraña, cuando mi mano toca el listón que une a Sakura y el árbol siento una presencia la cual le pertenece a Sakura. -¡El alma de Sakura ha vuelto!- grito de la emoción y Kero y Shaoran se alegran.  
-Es verdad su magia ha comenzado a incrementarse- Dice Kero.  
-¿En dónde estoy?- Pregunta Kinomoto algo confundida.  
-Sakura- Shaoran se acerca a ella y la abraza, alrededor se siente un aura tan cálida, llena de amor y preocupación, es aura que desprende Shaoran cuando esta con Kinomoto, me desanimo un poco (N/a: Se desanima mucho) después de todo Shaoran me gusta y bueno verlo así me hiere pero yo tome esa decisión.  
-Kero, es mejor dejarlos solos, estamos haciendo muy mal cuarteto aquí- Río un poco al ver como Kero frunce su ceño al ver cómo Shaoran y Kinomoto se abrazan. Si siguen así de acaramelados va a ver más que solo abrazos y yo no quiero ver.  
-Espera Nadeshko-chan- Él vuela con sus alitas para llegar con Kinomoto. –Sakura, estábamos muy preocupados por ti-  
-¡Kero! Discúlpame por preocuparte- Kinomoto abraza a Kero, yo solo los veo y no puedo evitar sonreír, si Kinomoto ya está bien ya no tengo porque estar aquí.  
-¿Matskuya-san?- Escucho la voz de Kinomoto que me llama y yo volteo para encontrarme con su mirada esmeralda. –Muchas gracias, de no haber sido por ti yo hubiera muerto-  
-¿Cómo sabes que yo te ayude?- Digo con muchas dudas, eso lo sabría si su alma se hubiera quedado en este mundo pero como no se encontraba aquí no hay modo de saberlo.  
-Ella me lo dijo- Dice con felicidad  
-¿Quién es ella?-  
-La Reina de los muertos-  
-Un momento Sakura ¿en dónde estuviste?- Pregunta Shaoran confundido.  
-En el otro mundo-

Bueno esto complementa el cap. Anterior:D espero que les guste y bueno como novedad tenemos que Matskuya puede hablar con árboles (éxito) bueno ya, su poder es divertido (?) porque no siempre pero los arboles la engañan, o si esos árboles son unos loquillos xDDD y bueno ella los considera muy amables porque son con los únicos que podía hablar en su infeliz infancia, después hablaremos de eso pero por el momento ¿Qué rayos hizo Sakura en el otro mundo? O.o descúbranlo en el sig. Cap. Que no sé cuándo lo subiré xd  
Y bueno por lo visto Kero y Nadeshko se llevaron bien, gracias a que son unos glotones, iba a poner más en su plática pero me dio hueva y supuse que los iba a aburrir ;_; pero su plática consto en los mismo de lo que hablaron en la casa de ella Sakura y Shaoran, pregunta, respuesta, pregunta, respuesta, y bueno la otra parte trato de comida, comida, dulces, dulces, postres, postres, ah! Y comida. Y bueno la relación de Nadeshko y Shaoran es pésima como lo pudieron ver, él no la odia creo o.o soy la autora y todavía lo dudo xDDD pero hay algo en ella que le parece familiar pero al mismo tiempo sospechoso, por eso no se llevan además de que su el nombre de Nadeshko en Hong Kong es Ming ue y bueno hay un despapaye con todo esto pero se ira a aclarando poco a poco.

Y como ya había dicho en el cap. Anterior si quieren que alguna carta aparezca y haga algo en especial solo comenten y digan sus ideas:D

Nos leemos luego chicos.

PD: Disculpen los horrores ortográficos  
PD2: Disculpen el nombre del cap. No se me ocurrió otro ;_;

 **Loup Pavot**


End file.
